You Belong With Me
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x Reid and Athena are back. Reid decides to clean up his act to impress Athena and that might even include a new girlfriend to make her jealous. Will Athena realize what's right in front of her before it's too late? RxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant, or any of its characters or places. You know the drill. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. That being said, Vera and Athena, however, are mine! :) Oh, and the title is after Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me off her new album Fearless, which is just as good as her last one! :)

**A/N:** So I've been contemplating doing a sequel for Too Late, Should've Said No, and finally... I have decided to post it. So for those of you who don't remember or didn't read Too Late, shame on you! Just kidding, go read it because you might be confused, you might not be. I don't know. Anywho, here is the sequel, and I hope you enjoy! :) (Pictures of OCs available on my homepage...)

* * *

**You Belong With Me**_  
Written by SkyyRyder_

**Chapter 01**

Athena Klien hurried down the hall to her dorm room; she had just left her friends' dorm room. Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney had taken her shopping to get out of the dorms. It was Sunday and she had been blissfully bored out of her skull.

She had tried to rope her roommate, Vera, in to it but she was having lunch with her boyfriend's family. Tyler Simms and her roommate had been going out for several months and going strong. Athena was truly happy for them.

As for her love life; it was non-existent. Though, she wasn't complaining. She was enjoying her freedom and her friendship with her best friend, Reid Garwin.

They hadn't gone back to the way things were. They were just two best friends that confided in each other about everything for the last couple of months. The temptation, however, was still there and sometimes it was harder to fight off than she had thought it would be.

Reid seemed pretty content and he had been behaving himself. Athena had definitely noticed that.

She walked up to her door, key in hand when she heard noises coming from inside of the room. "Tyler… oh God…" A loud moan escaped a young woman's mouth; the sound of a headboard pounding against a wall was all it took for Athena to pull her hand back from the handle.

"Fuck," A man's voice groaned and Athena smirked.

She reached for her purse and pulled out her sticky notes. She took the pen that was hanging from their door and scribbled down a message. Retreating from the hallway she ascended a staircase and let herself in to room 316.

"Fuck, you scared me," A young man's voice snapped.

Athena smiled and grinned at him, "Sorry babe," She closed the door and crossed the room to his desk. "Your best friend is fucking my best friend… _again_…" She exaggerated.

The blonde smirked tossing his pen down, "We could give them a little competition."

The dark haired girl laughed, "Fuck off,"

"With you, hell yeah…" He gave his leg a pat.

"Stop being a perv for five minutes," Athena leaned over him to see what he had been writing.

Reid's eyes focused on her backside in the tight blue jeans, it was nearly perfect. Nice and plump just how he liked them. He bit his bottom lip, his gaze started going up to her waist, and the jeans were a bit loose there showing her hip bones jutting out.

Her leg brushed against his and Reid's palms began to sweat. He scolded himself mentally; he was seventeen nearly eighteen he couldn't be thinking like this, like some prepubescent teen.

"Reid!" Athena said his name for the third time. He snapped his head upward to look at her.

"Sorry, zoned for a minute," It wasn't a lie. He just would leave out the fact that he was having not-so-innocent thoughts about her.

"I noticed," She gave him a small grin.

Reid laughed, "What were you saying?"

"I asked what you were doing?"

"Homework,"

"I figured that out genius, I meant why?"

Reid smirked at her, "Because I'm a good student,"

"Right and I'm Mary-fucking-Poppins…"

Reid looked up at her and sat back in his chair; he laced his fingers behind his head and she gave him a small pout, "Seriously?"

"Yes,"

"I just felt like it,"

Athena nearly choked on her own saliva. She sat down in his lap and looked over the papers in front of him. The papers were detailed notes from American Literature. She swallowed hard.

"You took notes," She glanced over her shoulder to get a good look at him; his handsome face showed her that he was serious. She could feel the vibration on her back as he chuckled.

"Yeah Thee I took notes." Athena reached behind her and felt his forehead. Reid instinctively swatted her hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for a fever; I think you need to see the nurse." She mused.

Reid snickered, "Oh so, you got jokes now?"

"I've had jokes, darling...."

Reid wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder. He was enjoying the closeness of her body to his. He didn't want her to pull away.

"In all seriousness Reid, what's with all this?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"First," She held up a finger. "Reid Garwin stops sleeping around." Reid snorted in reply.

"Yeah, I haven't had sex in like three months," He groaned. "My hand can only do so much,"

Athena wrinkled her nose at him, "You're awful,"

"And before then two months," He coughed, shaking his head. He had let out too much information.

"Wait," Athena turned abruptly in his lap and stared in to those amazingly blue eyes, "Are you telling me you didn't sleep with anyone after I started dating Aaron?"

"For the first couple of weeks I did, but after that, no…" He shook his head.

"Why not?" She questioned him.

"I told you, my standards were set too high after you…" He grinned at her playfully.

Athena stared at him for a second, a little weary, "Whatever," She laughed. "Secondly, you took notes in class," She lifted the papers. "And you're doing homework because you quote 'Felt like it' end quote." She scoffed. "I thought my best friend was Reid Garwin, not Tyler Simms?"

Reid laughed, "I'm still here, just organizing my priorities."

"Now you sound like Caleb,"

Reid smirked, he gave her his infamous 'I'm up to something,' look. Athena grinned and pinched his cheek. "There's my favorite Ipswich Boy,"

The both jumped at the feeling of vigorous vibrating between them. Athena jumped up and pulled out her cell phone. She had stuffed it in her back pocket earlier that day. Reid laughed as she slid the screen up.

_1 New Pic Msg_

She rolled her eyes wondering what the hell that could be. She selected to view the picture and started laughing at the picture before her. Vera was in an intense lip-lock with her boyfriend and Reid's best friend, Tyler Simms. The caption under it is what made her laugh even harder:

_Fuck you, jealous bitch._

* * *

**I loved Athena, Reid, Vera & Tyler in the first one so I knew I couldn't leave it alone. I hope you guys enjoyed! :) R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay, so I'm glad everyone likes Athena, cause I loved her for some reason or another. The next few chapters are already written, so if you're lucky, there maybe a constant update, at least for the next couple of days.

* * *

**Chapter 02**

"Is he ever going to realize that you don't want him back?" Vera's voice brought Athena out of her daze.

"Huh, what?" She asked her gaze focusing back on her best friend.

"Aaron…" Vera lifted her chin in the curly haired brunette's direction. "He's staring over here like he wants to throw you down and have animalistic sex with you."

"No, that's the look Ty's giving you." Athena smirked nodding to the speedo clad Tyler Simms.

"He'll get his wish later," Vera grinned sending Tyler a wink. The brunette lifted his chin in response. Athena shook her head with a laugh, "Reid just noticed, he looks about ready to beat his head in…"

"He won't." Athena stated in a sure tone.

"This is Reid Garwin we're talking about; he's a loaded gun…"

"He won't jeopardize getting in any more trouble this semester."

"You sure?"

"Trust me,"

Vera nodded as Athena went back to staring across the pool. All four Sons of Ipswich were donning little itty-bitty Speedos; no one could really blame her for staring. Her eyes though were glued on one Son more than the others.

The blonde Son of Ipswich leaned against the cool wall of the gym. He had been hitting the gym recently, she noted, his muscles more taut than usual. His blonde hair was staring to dry and it was all over the place, but he still looked good.

She scolded herself; she couldn't think about him like that. They had gotten so close over the last couple of months, she couldn't ruin that. Not like she had with Aaron. She wouldn't let her heart get in the way again.

The coach called his name and Reid smirked at Tyler as he pulled on his goggles and his swim cap before getting to his post.

Lane 3.

That was his favorite lane, she mentally noted.

"You can stop drooling now," Vera whispered with a grin on her face.

Athena once again snapped out of her daze, she shook her head, "I wasn't drooling."

"Girl, I saw you about to drown from over there," Kate's voice interrupted their conversation.

Athena rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight the blush that crept on to her cheeks, "I can't help it… he's just so goddamned attractive…"

"So… why don't you make a move?" Sarah asked with a grin on her pretty face.

"Because," Athena laughed as if the idea were absurd.

Sarah and Kate were about to question her further when the coach blew the whistle indicating that practice was over. All four girls watched as their four boys climbed out of the pool and to the locker rooms.

"What I wouldn't do to be a fly on the wall in _that _locker room," Athena grinned watching all four of them goof around as they entered the locker room.

--

"Dude, when are you going to fess up and let 'Thena know you stopped sleeping around so you could get back with her?" Tyler asked slapping a hand on Reid's bare shoulder.

The four of them had just finished showering and were now getting dressed in to their street clothes. Reid looked up and noticed that his three best friends were staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Firstly," Reid held up a finger, much like Athena had a few nights ago in his dorm room. "She knows that I stopped sleeping around." Reid shrugged. "Just not the fact that I did it because no other girl I've been with compares to her…" He smirked.

"Awe," Pogue mocked fluttering his lashes at his blonde friend.

"And I don't mean in that mushy kind of way that you tell Kate, so fuck off Pogo Stick…" Reid tossed a towel at his friend laughing. "Secondly," He continued. "We weren't really 'together' before…just sleeping together."

"Someone's touchy," Pogue continued to mock him.

"Caleb, shut your best friend up before I knock him on his tiny-speedo wearing ass!" Reid cut a glance up to the oldest member of their group.

Caleb smirked, "I'm having more fun listening to you talking about your maturing lifestyle,"

"Fuck you," Reid looked at Caleb. "Fuck you," He tossed a glare at Pogue and Tyler started laughing. "And definitely fuck you for bringing it up," He pushed his best friend down on to the bench behind them.

The group of four started laughing and changing as Aaron walked out of the shower glaring at them. Reid noticed and stopped laughing, his blue eyes narrowed in on the curly haired boy and he stood to his full height.

"What the fuck are you looking at Abbot?" He growled.

Aaron shook his head and walked away, Reid smirked. Aaron had kept his distance since his breakup with Athena which was good for him, because that kept Reid out of trouble.

The blonde had been trying his best to stay out of the mix. He wanted to better himself, maybe show Athena that he wasn't the 'bad boy' that he tried so hard to be. He could be stable, and in a relationship, if that's what she wanted.

He was just trying to do it subtlety so his friends wouldn't see through him, Caleb and Pogue gave him a knowing look and he sighed_. _

_So much for that_.

"I'm feeling Nicky's… what do you say, fellas?" Reid asked hoping to get the subject off of him and Athena.

The group of three smiled at their blonde friend and agreed that Nicky's sounded good.

--

"How do I get dragged out to these double and triple dates?" Athena asked staring across the table at Sarah, Caleb, Kate and Pogue. To her right were Tyler and Vera and to her left was her best friend Reid.

"It's not a date," Vera stated rolling her eyes. "It's just a group of friends hanging out together…."

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "And it's just coincidence that six of us are dating,"

Sarah laughed and Athena found herself shaking her head again. She glanced at the blonde next to her who slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"We can blend in, babe…" Reid pressed his lips to her cheek and the dark haired girl pushed him away.

"Knock it off; let's go play some pool…." She pushed him off of the bench.

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "We were meant for each other,"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I love writing them together, aish... I actually really like the next chapter for some reason. Anywho, REVIEW, and you shall see why...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I like this chapter, as I said before, so I hope you guys do too! :)

* * *

**Chapter 03**

After Reid let her win the first game, he started whipping her backend; winning the next two consecutively. She felt a smirk appear on her face when he won for the third time; sinking the eight ball in the corner pocket. She was feeling thirsty and excused herself to the bar while he racked up the next game.

She leaned against the bar and ordered two cokes and a basket of fries for her and Reid. She waited patiently, tapping her fingernails on the bar top.

"Athena," She turned around at the sound of her name, she felt her stomach twist in a large knot at the sight before her. Her ex-boyfriend, Aaron Abbott, was standing before her looking like absolute shit.

She had noticed that he hadn't been keeping up with himself since their break-up, though it was his fault entirely. He should have kept his dick in his pants and they would be absolutely perfect. But, no, he had to go and be a man and cheat on her with one of the skankiest girls in their grade.

"Aaron," She stated flatly before turning back to the bar waiting for her order.

She heard him sigh and shuffle behind her, she figured he had given up, but instead he appeared next to her, leaning against the bar.

"Thee, I'm so sorry about what happened," He apologized, his hand reaching out to touch hers, but she pulled it away quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly…"

Athena sighed heavily and turned to look at him, her eyes sharp, "Look Aaron, I really don't want to hear it ok…" She shook her head. "It's too late for your apologies. I'm over it. I'm over you. I don't want anything to do with you."

"You can't be serious," Aaron stated his teeth clenched. "This has to do with him, doesn't it?" He lifted his chin in Reid's direction.

"Actually, no…" She stated emotionlessly. "This has nothing to do with him; it has everything to do with you and what a complete idiot you are…" She grabbed her two drinks and the basket of fries before walking back to the pool tables with Reid.

Aaron stared after her his mouth hanging open to call her name, but he caught sight of Reid glaring at him. He closed his mouth and angrily stormed off. He was adamant to get her to forgive him and give him another chance.

"Was he bothering you?" Reid questioned as she set their drinks down and stuffed a fry in his mouth.

"Get your own fries," She mockingly covered the basket with her hands. She glanced at Aaron's retreating figure and shook her head. "Trying to apologize again, I told him it was too late…"

"That's my girl…" Reid grinned sipping his soda. "Oh no, couple alert…" He lifted his chin to Vera and Tyler who were headed over to them.

"Probably coming to check on me," She lifted a shoulder indifferently.

Vera made it to her first and immediately asked the question that Athena was anticipating. The dark haired girl waived it off and assured her friend that she was fine. Tyler snuck in between them and offered to go kick the teen's ass, which caused all three of the older teens to laugh at him.

"What?" He asked in mock surprise.

"Like you're going to kick anyone's ass?" Reid smirked at him.

"Oh, it's like that, huh?" Tyler asked in a challenging voice.

"Oh yeah,"

"Alright, let's bet on it then…" Tyler stated putting his hand in his pocket.

"Oh my god," Vera groaned. "I'm going to suffocate from all the testosterone around here…" She wrapped her hands around her neck and feigned as though she were choking.

Athena laughed and knocked her shoulder in to Vera's and glanced at Reid, "Don't hurt Baby Boy's feelings, Reid…"

The blonde shook his head and looked at his best friend, "Best two out'ta three?"

After three rounds of pool, Tyler actually beat Reid, much to the blonde's surprise. He stared at the last ball he had on the table and then back at his younger roommate.

"You beat me," He pursed his lips together.

"That's right,"

"You actually beat me at pool…" He pointed to the table and looked at Athena. "Babe, he beat me…"

"I can see that," Athena tried to hide her laughter.

"How the hell did you do that?" Reid questioned.

"I usually hold back," Tyler shrugged. "I like to let you win,"

Reid's mouth fell open and he pointed to the blue-eyed boy, "Liar!"

Vera laughed and shook her head, "He acts modest, but trust me… he's a lot better than you would think…" She winked at Athena.

"Oh that conversation just upped in rating, I do not need to know that about Tyler, ok? I get an earful of moans and groans on a regular basis, please…." Athena held up her hand and gave them a disgusted look.

"Don't be jealous just because you're not getting any…" Vera mused and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "C'mon babe, it's about time for us to get out of here…" Tyler noticed the familiar glint in her eye.

His lips pursed and he looked at his best friend, "See you later man…"

"I guess I'm staying with you tonight," Athena stated looking at Reid. The couple walked towards the front of Nicky's giving a brief wave to the table of friends they were leaving.

"And that's different from any other night?" Reid laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Athena was about to say something but she could feel someone staring in their direction. She looked up and saw Aaron shooting daggers in their direction. She groaned and Reid followed her gaze, he smirked, leaning in closer to her.

"He's pretty jealous for someone who fucked up his own relationship," He whispered to her.

Athena rolled her eyes, turning her face to look at him, "You're terrible do you know that?" She stated back, her voice low.

"I know, but that's what you love about me." He grinned wickedly at her, letting his lips linger just above hers. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. What he would give to just let his lips fall on hers and let her kiss him like she used to. "So, how about we continue this little show, and blow this joint?"

She smiled and dropped her head a bit, picking it back up she turned to face him again, letting her lips linger on his cheek, "Why the hell not?"

Reid literally pulled her off of the barstool she was sitting on and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer than he usually would. They walked over to the table where Caleb, Sarah, Kate and Pogue were still sitting.

"We're gonna blow this joint, we'll see you guys later…" Reid stated knocking fists with the older Sons.

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow morning for breakfast right?" Kate asked with a small grin on her face.

"Of course, Sunday brunch is a must…" Athena responded, she wrapped her arm around Reid's waist and waved goodbye to their friends with the other.

Reid grinned as he walked past Aaron's table; he let his hand fall to Athena's backside, grabbing her butt before extracting her car keys from her back pocket. She looked up at him and shook her head, knowing that he was really just trying to piss Aaron off more. The dark haired girl knew that it was working without even bothering to look back at the brunette boy she had once dated.

Reid's arm reclaimed her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Y'know you're a dangerous girl to hang around with, Athena Klien." He stated pointedly.

Athena casted a glance over her shoulder before they disappeared and noticed the death-glare that Aaron was sending Reid at that very moment. She laughed and gave his side a pat, "You'll survive…"

"Of that I'm sure…" He nodded his head.

--

"I think we just need to switch rooms," Athena mused out loud, more to herself than to Reid. The blonde looked up from his computer to look at her, his eyes questioning. "Me and Ty…" She clarified.

"This is true," He started typing feverishly at the computer.

"It'd probably be a lot easier…" She chewed on her bottom lip. "And completely against the rules…'

"Look who you're talkin' to babe… do I do rules?" He asked with a laugh.

"Definitely not," She laughed glancing over at him. "What are you doing?"

"American Literature paper," He clicked a button and then closed the laptop. "Just wanted to doctor it up a little bit,"

"My God, you're turning in to Tyler, what have you done with my best friend?" She got off of Tyler's bed and fell on his, nearly landing right on top of him.

"We've had this conversation already, Thee…" He instructed.

"I know, but I'm still trying to grasp it here… ok… it's gonna take some time…"

Reid sighed and pulled her closer to him. Though, it probably wasn't the smartest idea, he realized. She was donning one of his graphic tees and he could tell she had discarded her bra and was only wearing a pair of boy shorts underneath.

"I just—I decided that I didn't want to be the slacker that everyone thinks I am. Y'know? I want to go to college, I want to go to a good college, and I guess I realized that." He decided to let her in a little bit further than he had before. "I can still be rebellious and be studious at the same time," He shrugged his shoulders, letting his lips fall on her shoulder. "Maybe I'll be able to find a girl that can appreciate that, y'know?"

"What do you mean by that?" Athena turned in his arms and faced him. He didn't understand the look of concern that washed over her beautiful features.

"You know what I mean. I used to sleep around, and just screw anything that walked… there was no substance…" He pursed his lips. "I guess I'm ready for that substance now, and I guess now I just need to find the right girl to give it to me…"

Athena's eyes darkened, sine when did Reid Garwin want a girlfriend? He had never actually wanted the commitment before, what had changed his mind? Did he really want to try it out? Did he want to change what everyone thought of him?

Why did that bother her? Why did Reid wanting to find a girlfriend irk her in such a way that was probably not natural for a best friend to be irked? Because she cared about him, she cared about him deeply, and she knew that.

She had known that for awhile now. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him, and there inlaid her dilemma. Would she be able to stand it if Reid was dating another girl? Probably not. The other girl probably wouldn't be able to handle the relationship that Reid and her had. She wondered if that would change.

She figured it would if he got a girlfriend. She wouldn't be able to lay here in his arms wearing his t-shirt to bed, just letting him hold her. Hypothetical girlfriend would definitely find a problem with that.

"You ok?" Reid questioned, she had been silent a little longer than he had expected after letting her know what he was up to. He tried to read her face but it was a mixture of too many emotions that he couldn't get an accurate read of what she was feeling or thinking.

She swallowed hard, "Yeah, are you really interested in dating now?"

Reid shrugged again, "I guess, it really couldn't hurt, could it?"

She looked at him and pulled him closer resting her head against his chest, "Will it change us?" She wondered out loud.

Reid thought about it for a minute, though he already knew the answer. It would definitely change them. He wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms like this, flirt with her openly; nothing would really be the same.

"Unfortunately," He responded. "It probably would,"

Athena felt like someone had just stepped on her chest. She took a sharp intake of breath and wondered how she could avoid such a catastrophe. She didn't know what she could do. She couldn't forbid him from dating, which would just be downright wrong.

"Just like it did when you started dating Aaron," He reminded her.

She swallowed even harder now. She felt terrible, he was right. Their relationship had taken a major turn for the worse when she started dating Aaron. Of course, they had been more friends-with-benefits than they were best friends, but things had changed for them even then and she didn't know if she could handle that.

"God, Reid… I didn't even realize it…" She confessed.

"I know," He mused pressing his lips to her forehead. He reached over and turned the light off, yawning tiredly in her ear. "Good night, babe…"

She thought about what they had just discussed. She couldn't think that her nights like this could soon be over. That Reid could actually be holding another girl in his arms, like this. She swallowed and bit her bottom lip she didn't want to be jealous, but she couldn't fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She lleaned in closer to him, knowing that his eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly parted—just like they always were when he was trying to fall asleep.

Without much thought she let her lips fall on to his in a short, sweet kiss. He didn't seem phased by it, he reacted by kissing back and when she pulled away she knew that he was probably staring at her in the dark, just as she was him.

"What was that for?" He whispered in the dark.

"A thank you, an apology, a goodnight…" Her words slowly fell from her mouth, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I get the thank you and the goodnight, but what's the apology for?" He questioned, she felt him shift on the bed.

"For what happened with Aaron, you know… the way I went about it and everything… I just realized that it was kind of harsh and rude… and…"

Reid's finger fell on her lips and he pulled her closer, "Don't you worry about it," He snuggled her against his chest. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep, k?"

A bit disgruntle that he tossed away her apology and her rambling, she sighed and wrapped her arms around his frame, "Ok… goodnight, Reid…" She whispered before closing her eyes for the night.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, did you like it? I think it just kind of brings out another side of Reid, gives him more dimension, and then the cuddling with Athena just makes me all giddy like a school girl...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Surprisingly, I don't have much to say. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 04**

Athena grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him in to the diner when she spotted the group of six at their usual Sunday table. She was ready to tell everyone what she had woken up to, because the new Reid was still so new to her.

"You guys will never believe what I woke up too this morning…" She stated interrupting whatever conversation was going on before they got there.

"Do we even_ want_ to know?" Pogue joked with a handsome grin on his face.

Reid snorted and slid in to the booth next to Tyler and Vera, waiting for Athena to out him to the rest of the group. Not that he really minded, Tyler was aware of the slight change in Reid's behavior, he figured it only a matter of time before the rest of them knew too.

"Fuck off Pogue," Reid shook his head as Athena plopped herself down right next to him. Naturally, he let his arm fall behind her on the back of the booth.

"Seriously though," Athena looked at all of the intrigued faces around the table. "I woke up this morning, and you will never believe what Reid was doing!"

"I can imagine…" Caleb snickered.

"Not that, that wouldn't surprise me…" Athena joked, knocking her elbow in to Reid's side. "He was doing his American Literature paper…"

Soda sprayed all over the table, and most of the people surrounding the table. Athena wiped the water from her face and looked to Kate and Sarah who were the ones who decided to give her another shower.

"What?" Kate coughed staring at Reid in shock. "You actually did homework?"

"You were up before noon?" Sarah questioned almost at the same time.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and looked at Athena with a smirk on his face. He had really surprised her this morning. He remembered it vividly. He had woken up early and couldn't fall back to sleep so he decided to work a little more on his American Literature assignment.

He had been working on it for about a half hour or so before Athena even stirred next to him. She actually woke up several minutes later, rubbing her eyes like a tired child and he had to admit it was absolutely adorable. She wrapped her warm arms around his naked torso and let her chin rest casually on his shoulder. That's when she asked what he was doing up, and he told her.

She had been quiet for a few moments and then pressed her lips to his shoulder, "You will never cease to amaze me with this…"

She had watched over his shoulder as he added and took away to his paper, even listening to her when she made suggestions.

"I'm telling you, I was in complete shock…"

The conversation carried on for awhile, how Reid was up before noon and doing homework nonetheless. Tyler didn't seem surprised, and it took a few minutes for Caleb and Pogue to register what Athena had said. They had voiced their concern that maybe Reid needed to go see a doctor.

Reid was pleased when he was able to switch the conversation off of him and on to something else. He glanced around the table and asked what everyone had planned for the Valentine's dance that was coming up.

"I think we know what their plans are…" Athena motioned to the three couples. Reid lifted his shoulder and glanced at his friends.

"You never know," The blonde mused.

Caleb lifted his drink to his lips, "I think Kate and Sarah were going to go dress shopping later today…" He glanced at Vera and then to Athena.

"Yeah, we were going to ask you guys after brunch if you wanted to go look around…" Sarah continued her bright blue eyes full of life. Athena loved that about the blonde girl.

"I guess it couldn't hurt…" Vera agreed her arms wrapped around her boyfriend.

"That's if she makes it to the Valentine's Dance," Athena remarked glancing at her and Tyler with a playful grin on her face.

"I'm sure whatever dress she picks out will look fabulous on your dorm room floor, Thee…" Tyler remarked winking at her.

"Vera smack him, I think he's flirting with me…" Athena accused jokingly.

Vera licked her lips and turned to her best friend and now part-time roommate, "C'mon Thee, the three of us could have some fun…" She mused glancing at Reid. Athena laughed and looked at the couple and then back to Reid who was waiting for her to respond.

"I wouldn't want to make Tyler jealous…" She quipped back.

Tyler laughed and the entire table erupted in to giggles. She watched Reid out of the corner of her eye; he was just shaking his head and gave Vera an amused grin.

"If this ever happens, you better let me know… I want to be in the front row…" Reid smirked, causing the laughter to increase around them.

"Can I watch too?" Pogue asked raising his hand, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

Kate smacked him hard in the chest and shook her head, "Ignore him,"

"We usually do," Caleb responded composing himself.

Pogue gave them an injured expression, Kate cupped his face and cooed to him that he'd be ok. Sarah bit her bottom lip to hold in her laughter. Tyler lifted his arms with no reply; Vera laughed and kissed his cheek.

Their food arrived minutes later and the chatter between them died down between bites of omelets and pancakes. Athena felt so relaxed with her group of friends, even if there was a strange air lingering between herself and Reid, no one would have known it.

After brunch the group convened outside by their parked cars. Kate linked arms with Sarah and turned to Vera and Athena expectantly. Athena glanced back at her car and then to Reid.

"Mind catching a ride back with Ty?" She questioned.

"I guess I could… I mean I haven't hung out with him in days…" Reid sighed exasperatedly. Tyler rolled his eyes and tossed his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"I know you're jealous, Reid, but green is not your color…" Tyler retorted. Reid glared at him and then swiftly pulled the younger boy in to a headlock and started to give him a noogie.

Caleb and Pogue stood back watching the scene unfold enjoying the mockery that the two younger boys were causing. Athena covered her mouth with her hand. Vera nudged her and they separated the two who were now trying to perform wrestling moves on one another.

"This is not about to be a WWE Smackdown event, ok…" Vera pushed Tyler back with a grin on her face. "That's for later…"

"She's in to some kinky shit, huh?" Reid questioned looking at his best friend. "How the hell did you end up with her?"

"Reid, let's not go there ok?" Athena laughed and stuck her hand in Reid's front pocket.

"Oh babe, if you wanted me that bad all you had to do was say so…" Reid winked at her and the group behind them laughed.

"There's good-old Reid," Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think that part of Reid will ever change," Caleb gave her a quick kiss before climbing in to his Mustang with Pogue. "We'll see you guys later,"

The girls, Reid and Tyler waved to the two older teens. Athena pulled her hand out of Reid's pocket with the keys to her car. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you later," She winked to him and headed to her car.

"Bye babe, try not to kill Reid, k?" Vera questioned kissing Tyler hard on the mouth.

Tyler nodded; he and Reid watched as the four girls piled in to Athena's car and took of in to town to go dress shopping. Tyler tossed his arm over his best friend's shoulders and Reid grinned.

"Nicky's my friend?"

"Nicky's…." Reid agreed.

--

"So, this new Reid thing is kind of weird, isn't it?" Sarah asked looking through a few dresses. Athena had just finished explaining what Reid had told her last night. She had to tell someone, who better than the three people she hung out with most. "I mean, who would think that he would all of a sudden change his tune like that?"

"I know, I've known Reid for a long time, and I wouldn't ever figured him for the studious type," Kate pursed her lips as she contemplated on a dress she was analyzing.

Athena glanced at Vera who was trying to hide the smile on her face, "What are you smiling about?"

Vera looked over at her, and then to Kate and Sarah who had snapped their heads in her direction. She put the dress in her hand back and she leaned against the rack.

"It's obvious," Vera's lips pursed.

"What is?"

"That Reid is doing this for you…"

"For me?"

"Aren't you the one who told him you wanted some substance, when you broke off your engagement to be with Aaron?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, now he's saying that he's ready for some substance, a blind man could see that…"

"You're full of shit…" Athena shook her head. "Reid doesn't see me like that,"

"Are you kidding?" Kate scoffed.

"No, if Reid saw me like that he would tell me."

"Why do you think he would tell you?" Sarah asked walking around to face Athena.

"Reid's not afraid to say anything to anyone, why would he not tell me that?"

"Because he's afraid to be rejected?" Vera offered.

"Not likely,"

Sarah tilted her head to the side, "I think Vera's on to something…"

"You guys are crazy," Athena moved around her friends and started looking through the rack of dresses. She didn't even know why she was looking for a dress. She wasn't even sure if she was going to go to the stupid dance or not.

"She's totally in denial…" Vera crossed her arms over her chest, glancing from Kate to Sarah.

"It sounds like Reid is going to extremes to get her to notice him,"

"She's right though, Reid isn't afraid to say anything to anyone, why would he be worried about this?" Kate pressed her lips together.

Vera smiled, "That's where Ty comes in… I'll find out what's going on in Blondie's mind. Maybe we can work our magic, girls…"

Sarah and Kate glanced at each other and grinned wildly, "This is going to be fun…"

"And they'll thank us later for it…"

--

"So, what's up with you?" Tyler questioned taking his pool cue and leaning against it, nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked lining up his next shot.

"You and Thee, what's going on?" He pressed his lips together.

"Nothing, obviously." Reid stated taking his shot, sinking the ball in perfectly.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Who said I was going to do anything about it?"

"Do you want to be with her?" Tyler asked as Reid leaned over the table again.

The blonde stood up and looked at his best friend, "What do you think, Ty?"

"I know that you do, but she doesn't know that…"

"I've expressed interest in her; I've been trying to plant that seed in her head for a couple of months now, Tyler… nothing…" Reid explained, his arms crossed over his chest now. "I'm running out of options here…"

"You haven't actually _told_ her, have you?"

The blonde looked down, "No,"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Look, I figured that if I show interest, and she caught on that she'd show interest back…" He grumbled aiming for his next ball.

"Are you afraid that she'll say no?" Tyler questioned.

Reid's grip on the stick slipped, and he hit the cue ball in, scratching. He glared at the brunette boy that was his best friend, giving the blue-eyed teen his answer.

Reid Garwin was afraid of being rejected.

* * *

**:) R E V I E W **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **How about I wake up this morning and I get out of bed and I'm walking towards the bathroom and BAM I ran right in to the wall. The same wall, mind you, that has been there for I don't know at least six or seven years. I think maybe I'm just tired, and I go to the bathroom, wash my face... etc. I'm walking back to the bedroom, and I almost run in to the wall again! I thought I was ok, until I'm sitting here at work trying to concentrate and I feel like my equilibrium is all off... weird... Just thought I'd share my old age with you! :) Hehe. Anywho, enjoy the update!

* * *

**Chapter 05**

"I swear, those two screw like rabbits," Athena groaned walking in to Reid and Tyler's dorm room. She had her own key, and usually Reid and Tyler left it unlocked, so she walked right in.

Reid looked up from his book and smiled at her, "At it again?" He mused.

"Seriously, I'm starting to think we just need to switch rooms," She tossed her overnight bag on Tyler's bed and looked over at him, "What are you reading?"

"The Shining," He lifted the book so she could read the cover of it.

A smile spread across her face as she took a seat next to him, "I love that book," She mused resting her chin on his shoulder. Before she could say anything else, Reid closed the book and turned to look at her.

"Find a dress?"

She scrunched her nose up, "Yeah, but I still don't know if I'm going or not…" She pursed her lips together.

"Everyone always goes to the Spenser dances; it's like a must for seniors…" He rolled his eyes at his own comment.

"Yeah, well… I hate Valentine's Day, and it sucks even more when you don't have someone to 'love' on the holiday of love…"

Reid snickered, "You've got people to love…" He reported, he wanted to say more but didn't.

"Ah, my friends… I know..." She hugged him tightly. "You wanna be my date for this shindig?"

He looked at her and slipped his arm around her back pulling her closer, "Why the hell not, better than going stag, huh?" He played it off.

"That's for damn sure, being surrounded by all the couples and whatnot…"

Reid shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his bed, "Thee…" He started to say something, but he stopped himself.

Athena turned slightly to get a better look at her blonde best friend, "What's up, Reid?"

He sighed to himself, "Never mind, it's not important…"

Athena was about to object, but she decided against it. If Reid had something to tell her, she knew he would do it. She knew that he wasn't afraid to say anything to her, just like she told the girls earlier that day.

She knew her best friend and he wasn't afraid of anything.

--

"Why won't he just ask her out?" Vera pressed looking over at her boyfriend.

Tyler sighed, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, he was sick of Vera milking him for information. He wanted Reid and Athena to be happy, just like she did, but he was sick of talking about it.

"Vee, baby, please can we talk about something else?" He questioned grabbing his books.

"How can you want to talk about something else when our best friends are miserable?" Vera narrowed her eyes at him.

Tyler's head fell back and he stared at the ceiling, Vera could definitely be overdramatic when she wanted to be. And right now—she wanted to be.

"Vee just let it go. If it's meant to happen it'll happen. You, Sarah and Kate can't force it."

"But—"

Tyler shut her up by kissing her hard on the mouth, "But nothing just let it go…"

Vera pressed her lips to his again and pulled away, "You suck," She mused pouting. Tyler gave her a wicked grin and she smacked his chest, "And you have an awful mind!"

"Well, Reid is my best friend…"

--

"What is he doing?" Sarah glared down the hall at the blonde Son of Ipswich. Kate looked at her best friend oddly; she followed her line of sight and saw Reid flirting with one of the girls from the swim team. "What the _he_ll is he doing?" She repeated, this time a little more pissed.

"Talking to Natalie…" Kate licked her lips, shrugging her shoulders. "She's on the swim team."

"I know who she is, Kate… but why is he flirting with her?" The blonde girl demanded.

"He's not flirting; he's just talking to her…" The dark haired girl motioned to their friend who was, in fact, just talking to the blonde girl who was blushing madly.

"When have you ever known Reid to just _talk_ to a girl? He is obviously flirting…"

"Why do you care what Reid does?" Kate questioned confused.

"Because, he's supposed to be with Athena, not with Natalie Randall…." Sarah suggested with her hands wildly.

"What is going on over here?" Athena asked watching Sarah's arms drop to her sides and the angry look on her face subside.

"N—nothing," Sarah smiled brightly at her. "We should get to class, c'mon Athena…" Sarah hooked her arm with her friends and tried to drag her away to their first class.

"What is going on?" Athena questioned, wondering why Sarah was acting so weird.

"It's nothing really," Kate agreed with Sarah, forcing a grin. "We just have to talk to you about our plans for the Valentine's dance…"

Athena shook her head at them oddly, "Guys, what is going—" She trailed off when she spotted Reid talking with Natalie Randall. She felt her stomach in her throat, and her heart pounded irregularly in her chest. "Oh—" She looked down and away from Reid and the blonde swim team captain.

"Thee, we're sorry…" Sarah tried to apologize, and Athena shook her head sheepishly.

"What are you sorry for?" She forced a smile. "It's not like we're dating or anything. He's just my best friend you know, there's nothing there…" She shrugged her shoulders. "We should get to class so you guys can tell me about these plans…"

She swallowed hard and glanced back in Reid's direction; he was looking at her and still talking to Natalie at the same time. He gave her a small smile, before turning his attention back to the petite blonde. Sarah and Kate both hooked arms with her and pulled her off to class.

She didn't know why she was affected just by him talking to some girl. Then again, she did. He had been talking about committing to a relationship, getting an actual girlfriend; something with substance. Their relationship would change, and that would affect her, probably in the same way that her relationship with Aaron had affected him.

She sat in class, staring straight ahead, Kate and Sarah were droning on and on about Valentine's and their plans with their boyfriends. She pursed her lips together, if Reid got a girlfriend, then she wouldn't be able to go with him to the dance. She would have to go stag; or not go at all.

She watched as Aaron walked in, looking like absolute shit. Her lips pursed together and she watched him look at her, or stare at her rather. She tried to look away, but she couldn't find it in her. She was still really pissed about everything that had transpired between them, but what if Reid ended up with Natalie? Or some other girl?

Could she give Aaron another shot? She knew that their breakup was abrupt, and she blamed it all on him. Though, he did cheat on her. Did he deserve a second chance? Could she handle that? Would everything be different? Was Aaron really sorry? Had he really loved her?

She felt her head throbbing, and shook her thoughts away. She couldn't think like this, she didn't have time to worry about Reid or Aaron, or anyone else. She had to focus on herself, and this class.

She felt her thoughts drifting again when Reid walked in to class, nonchalantly, like he normally did. He took his normal seat next to her and she stiffened. She didn't know why.

"You alright, Thee?" Reid leaned over and asked her, just as their teacher was walking in.

The professor began his lesson, and she looked at him quickly, slowly nodding her head before she turned her attention back to the teacher. Reid stared at her for a minute and shrugged it off; he took out his pen and starting taking notes.

After class ended, Athena grabbed her things and scurried out of class without Reid, and without any of their other friends. She really wanted to be by herself, and try to stop thinking about Reid and Aaron.

"Thee! Thee, wait up!" She could hear Reid's voice beckon for her down the hall. She tried to press on like she didn't hear him, but then he only got louder, "Athena Klien!"

She stopped, turning around sharply to make eye contact with the blonde boy, "What?"

"What is up with you today?" He asked carefully.

"Nothing," She mused turning around and heading back to her locker.

"You're lying to me,"

"I'm not."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, like I said."

"Athena, you can't con me…"

"I'm not trying to con you, Reid, there is nothing wrong…"

"Does this have anything to do with me talking to Natalie earlier?"

She turned to look at him, her brow furrowed, "Since when does it bother me that you talk to other girls?" She questioned him. "Never."

"It did bother you," He determined.

"It did not," She continued down the hall. "Will you just drop it?"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?" She turned sharply at her locker and didn't bother to look at him when he leaned on the one right next to hers.

"Because we were fine last night and then all of a sudden out of nowhere you're giving me the cold shoulder? I don't get it."

"I'm a girl, we're moody, it happens…"

"You are not going to try and blame this on PMS, Thee… I know you better than that. You're period isn't due for another two weeks…" He pointed out.

Athena stopped looking through her locker and looked at her best friend, "It is very sick that you know that…" She retorted shaking her head and going back to her locker.

"Hey, I had to know when you would and wouldn't give me some…" He shrugged his shoulders, that annoying smirk on his handsome face.

"That's even worse," She reported.

"It happens, so don't blame this on PMS… what is it for real?" He looked at her as she slammed her locker shut. "If it's not Natalie, what is it?"

She knew what would make him leave her alone, and she hated to do this to him. She cared about him too much to see him get angry with her, or even be hurt by her words, but she couldn't take the badgering anymore, she just couldn't.

"Aaron." The name left her mouth without much effort.

Reid's face fell, and he stared at her. She did not just say what he thought she just did. He stared at her, waiting for her to laugh in his face, or say something. But she didn't. She looked at him, stone cold in the face, no emotion—nothing.

"You're not serious?" He finally found words.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Athena shook her head, holding her books close to her chest. "Today, anyway, since this morning…" She pressed her lips together. "I don't know, Reid… there's just a lot going on up here…" She pointed to her head.

"Yeah, there's a lot going on up here too…" He countered pointing to his own head.

"Do you, uh, like Natalie?" Athena asked awkwardly shifting her weight from one leg to another.

Reid stared at her for a second, and knew that she was bothered by seeing him talking to the blonde swim team captain. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, she's cute… and sweet…. I guess it's just a matter of time…"

"Yeah, I'll see you later…" She composed herself and walked away to her next class leaving Reid to think even more about what he was doing.

Athena slumped down in her chair and stared straight ahead. Could you really give Aaron another chance? Could she find it in herself to forgive him for what he did to her? The humiliation that he caused?

She didn't think she could. She would look like a fool, an absolute fool. But, would she be more foolish lusting after her best friend who didn't want anything to do with her, other than be her friend? Who could possibly be dating the Swim Team Captain in a matter of hours, days or weeks?

_I hate high school_, she thought to herself. She thought the drama was over when she dumped Aaron, but obviously she was mistaking.

* * *

**Blinded fools, how I love thee... Remember to R E V IE W ! ! !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Holy crap it worked! has been off the chain for the last two days and would NOT for the life of me, let me update. So here it is, the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 06**

"She didn't…" Vera covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's what Reid said…" Tyler shrugged his shoulder, a little worried about what was going on between Reid and Athena. Things had taken a turn to the abnormally awkward and he didn't know who else to share his new-found information with.

"Oh my God, Tyler, this is awful…" Vera worried her bottom lip. "Thee cannot, _cannot _think about giving that scum bag another chance," She glanced around the nearly empty hallway. "Are you sure that he's sure?"

"Positive, he was really upset about this Vee… I don't know what to do…" Tyler cleared his throat.

"I'll talk to her; see what I can do…" Vera ran a hand through her hair. Tyler gave her a forced smile before giving her a quick kiss and heading back in to the cafeteria.

Vera leaned back against the lockers, how could Athena possibly be thinking about Aaron? Was her best friend going absolutely mad? Did seeing Reid talking to another girl make a screw loosen in that head of hers?

Vera certainly hoped not. The dark haired girl wasn't sure that her best friend could handle that. She took a few short breaths before heading to the library, where Athena said she would be for lunch. She had been acting strange all day, and now Vera knew why.

She walked in to the library, her eyes sifting from one table to the next trying to find Athena. When she didn't find her she went up to the stacks, praying to God that her best friend hadn't done something stupid, like make a rendezvous with Aaron Abbott up here.

She could hear hushed whispers and her heart beat seemed to quicken as she got closer and closer to the source of the noise. She peered around the corner and found Athena staring at someone, her face was crossed with a look of worry and this bothered Vera. Especially when she noticed that the person Athena was talking to was, in fact, Aaron Abbott.

"I'm just worried about you, ok?" Athena whispered, her eyes searching Aaron's for a glimpse of something.

"Why would you be worried about me, Thee?" Aaron laughed bitterly. "You don't want anything to do with me, remember?"

"Aaron, this is hard for me, you have no idea…" She pushed a hand through her unruly curls. "I still care about you, but you hurt me…" She leaned against the bookcase.

Vera moved so that she was out of sight.

"I know and I'm sorry, Thena, I swear to you. I have never been sorrier than I am about that…" He mused his face showing his remorse.

"Look, Aaron…" Athena reached out and pushed one of his curls behind his ear, and Vera felt her stomach turn, unnaturally. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and—"

Vera knew she had to act quickly before her best friend did something she would regret, soon enough. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, heaving all of her weight on the bookcase she was hiding behind, causing it to teeter forward and nearly falling on top of Aaron and Athena.

Aaron lurched forward and pushed Athena out of harms way, landing right on top of her. Vera hid around the corner, still within hearing distance.

Athena breathed heavily and watched as the bookcases fell over in a domino effect. She looked around and didn't see anyone, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that they were being watched. She stared in to Aaron's blue eye and chewed her bottom lip.

Maybe she hadn't thought this all the way through yet. Maybe she wasn't ready to make such a rash decision. Aaron sat up and asked if she was ok. Athena looked at her body for any signs of damage and found none.

"I'm fine, thanks…" She pushed herself up against the wall, the same wall that Vera was hiding behind. "That was weird," She looked at the fallen bookshelves.

"Tell me about it," Aaron muttered disappointed. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew it was just an accident as well. Someone was listening to them, someone who didn't want Athena alone with him.

"I should get going; lunch is almost over… we'll talk later, ok?" She asked pushing herself up to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah, of course…" Aaron agreed nodding his head vigorously. He wasn't going to argue, he was actually getting her to talk to him, and he wasn't going to ruin that now.

He stood up to his full height and Athena gave him a small smile, "I'll call you,"

Aaron shoved his hands in to the front pockets of his uniform pants and simply nodded, wondering how he was going to explain the knocked over shelves. Athena backed away, not wanting to turn her back to him. She had to admit, the sheepish smile on his face was kind of cute.

"Later," She mumbled before disappearing behind the wall.

That's when she noticed Vera plastered up against the same wall. Her eyes grew wide and Vera held a finger to her lips, trying to keep her friend quiet. Athena gave her an aggravated look; taking a hold of her best friend's arm she dragged her down the stairs and out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Athena demanded in a low, harsh whisper.

"I should be asking you that!" Vera pointed out. "Aaron Abbott? C'mon Thee, please don't do this…"

"Do what exactly?"

"Tyler told me that you were thinking about Aaron today, that you might be thinking of giving him a second chance…" Vera pressed her lips together in a scowl. "I can't let you do that Athena…"

"Let me?" Athena scoffed. "Since when did you become my mother, Vee?"

"That's not what I meant," Vera grabbed Athena's shoulder and stared her in the eye. "You've already been hurt once by him, Thee… what makes you think that he won't do it again?"

Athena stared at Vera for a moment and shook her head; she pushed her best friend's arm off of her and walked out of the library. She was pissed off. She didn't like it when people told her what to do. She knew that Vera was just looking out for her, but she had to make her own decision and make her own mistakes.

Vera watched her best friend leave the library and felt a huge weight fall on her chest. Annoyed she glared up at the stacks where Aaron was leaning against the guardrail, his eyes focused on the door that Athena had just exited from.

She stomped her foot angrily and marched out of the same door, heading straight for the cafeteria. Things were not working out like she had hoped they would, and being the person that she was that didn't sit well with Vera.

She stormed in to the cafeteria and took her seat next to her boyfriend. The entire table looked up at her and she pressed her lips together not daring to say anything, especially since Reid was sitting right across from her, his blue eyes staring at her.

Tyler must have told him where she was off too. She diverted her gaze from his, not daring to look at him, afraid she would give it away. What she didn't know was that she had already done so.

Reid stared at her for just a moment longer than he probably should have. He shoved his tray away from him and stormed out of the cafeteria. He couldn't take the thought of Athena actually giving Aaron another chance. After all they had been through with that prick; he couldn't believe it.

He headed straight to the black Hummer, not caring who saw him get in and leave. He let his eyes fall black; the doors unlocking and the engine revving. He hadn't bothered with the keys that were jingling carelessly in his pocket.

He had to get away; away from Athena, away from Aaron and away from Spenser Academy.

--

Athena walked in to her last class of the day, the last class she shared with both Aaron and Reid. She took her seat next to Tyler and glanced at the empty seat on her left. She looked back to the brunette, her gaze questioning.

"Where's Reid?"

"Dunno," Tyler responded. "He got up and left before lunch was over."

Athena knew what that meant. Reid was pissed. He was pissed about the assumptions he had made about her and Aaron. The same assumptions that Vera had confirmed.

She had thought about giving Aaron another shot, but now she wasn't so sure about her decision. She had so much on her mind she could barely think straight, let alone make a conscious decision.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text. Within seconds she had a reply.

_Marblehead_

She felt her jaw tighten. She could imagine Reid sitting on the edge of the infamous cliff of Ipswich. Letting his legs swing back and forth, carelessly. That scared her.

She sent him a text asking what he was doing there.

The professor walked in and noted Reid's empty seat, "Short a musketeer today, Miss Klien?" He mused with a grin on his aging face.

Athena met the professor's gaze as her phone vibrated in her lap. Usually she would have a witty comeback for the professor, who was also the girls' soccer coach. She gave an impish smile and nodded her head, before her eyes darted back down to her phone.

_Thinking_

He had replied, but with just a simple message. Annoyed, Athena grabbed her phone and sent him a text back asking if he'd care to elaborate on what he was thinking about.

She was waiting in anticipation as Professor Lachlan continued his discussion on the Revolutionary War. She had texted him about five minutes ago and there was still no answer. She pressed her lips together and nearly jumped out of her seat when her lap vibrated.

_Not right now. In time._

She waited five minutes for that. That was all she got? She squeezed the phone in her grasp and stared over at Tyler who was looking at her oddly. Her eyes darted over to Aaron who was sitting two rows in front of her. He was looking in her direction also. A concerned look etched on his features as she took a few breaths.

She would have to compose herself for now. She couldn't get angry in the middle of the classroom. She pushed the thoughts away and decided not to text Reid back but instead starting taking notes.

The bell rang and Tyler grabbed his things, hot on Athena's trail.

"Thee," He called after her. The dark haired girl turned around sharply, catching his eye. "What's going on?"

"It's complicated," Athena sighed trudging towards her locker. Once she stopped, Tyler leaned against the neighboring locker. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a small nudge.

"I can do complicated; I _am_ dating Vera after all…" He grinned at her with a wink.

"Oh, I am so telling her you said that…" Athena's mouth formed and 'O' shape and Tyler laughed, she followed suit.

"At least I can get you to laugh in your time of turmoil…" He mused staring at her, waiting for her to tell him more.

Athena shook her head and glanced at Tyler, "You're an amazing person Tyler…" She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Vera's really lucky to have a guy like you…"

Tyler tilted his head to the side, "Jealous?" He questioned.

"Insanely so…" Athena smirked and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I've got a lot to think about, that's all…"

"You sure?" He asked his eyes narrowing a bit at her.

"Positive," Athena waved her hand at him, "You go on and find my best friend before I decide I need to boyfriend-nap you…"

Tyler laughed and rolled his eyes, "You know I'm here for you if you need someone…" He backed away slowly.

"I got it; don't worry so much Tyler…" She grinned before turning back to her locker.

Tyler sighed and disappeared down the hall, Athena pursed her lips together. She tried to fight off the smile on her face, but she couldn't help it. Tyler, for some reason, made it all seem better. He was a really good friend and she was glad that someone like him had snatched up her best friend before another asshole could.

"Now where can I get one of those?" She muttered to herself grabbing her soccer bag from her locker and slamming it shut.

She headed towards the backdoors of Spenser and stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She didn't want to stop, because she honestly didn't want to have this conversation now.

Because now, now she wasn't so sure about her decision.

She turned around and came face to face with Aaron who looked a little breathless. She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Can we talk now?" He questioned.

"I've got—"

He cut her off, "Soccer practice, I know… it'll be quick, I promise…"

Athena narrowed her eyes at him and glanced around the hallway; sighing she simply nodded and headed out of the backdoor to talk with him privately. She wasn't sure what was going to transpire between them.

Once they were out of earshot of most of the student body, Aaron ran a hand through his curls and apologized a couple of times. Athena held up her hands and let her soccer bag fall from her shoulder on to the ground beside them.

"I get it," Athena swallowed hard. "And I've been thinking that I'm ready to forgive you,"

Aaron looked shocked and relieved at the same time, he moved closer to her. Athena steadily moved back, her back against the school's brick wall.

"But that doesn't mean that we are going to go back to the way things were," Athena put her foot down. "It will never be the same again…" She pursed her lips together, trying to figure out exactly how to put what she wanted to say. "What you did really, really hurt me…" Her voice seemed to lower with her words.

Aaron nodded his head slowly, his hands reached out and took hers, Athena wanted to pull back but it felt nice. She looked up and met his blue gaze, "I know, and it was so stupid of me. I'm so sorry for hurting you Thena, that wasn't ever my intention,"

Athena gave him a small smile and squeezed his hands, "Aaron, I hope you know that the chances of us getting back together are slim to none…"

She could see the sadness in his eyes, "I know." He shook his head. "But all I've wanted is your forgiveness…"

She could see the truth in his words and sighed heavily, "You and I probably won't ever be, but we could at least be—"

He cut her off, "Friends?"

"Friends I can handle," Athena agreed.

"That's all I ask…" His blue eyes seemed rejuvenated at her words.

He held her gaze for a steady moment and she swallowed hard, looking down at their hands. They were intimately holding on to one another, she registered this and dropped his hands, leaning down to pick up her bag.

"I should really get going or I'll be late…"

"Soccer… right…" Aaron pointed out.

Athena nodded her head and headed towards the gym.

"Hey, Athena…"

She turned around to look at him; his hands were now shoved deeply in to his pockets. She gave him an expecting look and he gave her a small smile, "Thank you."

* * *

**Yay, so we're friends. We like friends. We don't feel sorry for Aaron anymore? Yay, Nay? I don't know. What about Reid... WTF is up with him? Hrm... don't mind me... caffeine is finally kicking in! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm glad everyone is still enjoying Athena & Reid, these two just come so naturally too me. I love it.

* * *

**Chapter 07**

"What's this?" Athena asked appearing in her dorm room for what seemed like the first time in a long time. The door wasn't locked, and there were no text messages saying she should stay away.

"What's what?" Vera questioned, she was lying on her stomach, her legs crossed at the ankles as she jotted something down from her open text book.

"Tyler's not here and I don't have to stay with Reid?"

"I just thought that, I don't know… maybe we could talk?"

"About?"

"This whole you and Aaron thing," Vera started.

"Wait a second, there is no me and Aaron thing," She pressed her lips together. "I just told him that I forgave him and that we can be friends, nothing else…"

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Positive, I was there…"

"Ok," Vera nodded her head.

She was going to believe her best friend and not the rumors that were already spreading around the school, like wildfire. She knew that Athena would fess up to it if she did it. Even if she knew Vera didn't agree with it.

"Now that that's settled, I'm going to go take a shower," She striped off her sweaty t-shirt and grabbed her showering kit.

"It's about time," Vera joked.

Annoyed, Athena picked up her discarded sweaty t-shirt and tossed it at her best friend and roommate. Vera gagged and tossed it back over on Athena's side of the room. The dark haired girl grinned at her before heading to the showers.

She didn't mind wandering the halls in her sports bra and shorts; it was more than most of the girls around campus donned. She was almost to the bathroom when she ran in to a solid form. Startled, she looked up to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. A pale hand shot out and grabbed her, steadying her teetering form.

"Jesus Reid, you really know how to scare a girl…" Athena smirked with a chuckle.

Normally the blonde would react with a smirk or at least a hint of amusement would cross his face, but nothing. He grunted instead.

Athena's eyes narrowed at him, "What's wrong?"

"You should know," He mused.

"Well I don't," She pursed her lips, her hands finding their way to her waist. "You're the one who disappeared and gave me some ominous answer…" She poked his chest.

"I'm not the one making out with my ex outside of the school," He chimed those cerulean eyes staring at her.

"Wait, what?" Athena nearly yelled.

"Blair Lennon said he saw you and Aaron making out behind the school after classes today…" The blonde's arms were crossed over his chest.

"And you're going to believe some rumor that you heard from Blair Lennon?" Athena scoffed.

"After what you told me today, and Vee coming back from talking to you, I would say that his so called 'rumor' holds some validity…"

Athena narrowed her eyes at him, she shook her head, "I was _not_ making out with Aaron outside of school today." She retorted. "I told him that I forgive him and that we can be friends—that's _it_…"

"Friends? How can you be friends with that prick after what he did to you, Thee?" Reid was pissed off beyond belief.

"I don't expect you to understand what I'm feeling, Reid…" Athena shoved him for emphasis. "Even though he hurt me, that doesn't mean I don't care about him…" She held her showering kit to her chest. "I still care about him, but I'm not stupid enough to actually date him again…"

"Thank God…" Reid muttered.

"Jesus, you are so insensitive sometimes…" She muttered.

"Thee, you know I'm just looking out for you… you're my best friend and I'll kill anyone who fucks with you…"

"I know that, and I appreciate it… really I do…" She pursed her lips together. "But you and Vera can't control everything I do. I have to learn from my own mistakes…"

"I can't let you make that mistake again…" Reid cupped her face in his hands. "I won't let you,"

Athena stared in to those blue eyes and nearly lost herself in them, she desperately wanted to push him back in to the wall and press her lips against his. She wanted her hands to trail down his familiar torso, and discard of his black track pants and white wife-beater. Athena found herself swallowing hard to push the thoughts away. She couldn't think of him like that, not anymore.

"I know you're trying to protect me, Reid, but you can't do that forever…" She put her hands on top of his and slowly pulled them away from her face. "But, you don't have to worry about Aaron, ok?"

"No, just some other dick-wad that you decide you want to date next…"

Athena laughed a bit and pressed her lips to his cheek, "You're the greatest best friend a girl could ask for, you know that?"

"Ditto," He pinched her cheek and winked at her. "You staying with me tonight?"

"I don't know, guess it depends on if the rabbits are screwing or not…" Athena grinned before slipping in to the bathroom.

Reid watched her walk in to the bathroom and he felt an intense feeling of want rush through his body. He wanted to slip in to the bathroom with her, and watch her take off her sweaty clothes from soccer practice. He wanted to press her back against the cold tiles of the bathroom stalls. He wanted to press his lips to hers again and let his hands feel around her familiar body.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts; he had to get her off of his mind. She obviously did not feel the same way that he did about her. He had to do something to occupy his time.

He glanced down at his feet and he knew the solution. He would just have to move on, he would have to find another girl to obsess over. A small smile lifted on his face, he knew just the girl too, and he knew that it would probably drive Athena crazy.

Maybe it would even make her jealous enough to realize that maybe she did have feelings for him to. He cracked his gloved hands and started towards unfamiliar territory.

--

The weekend came quickly, and Athena was glad to say the least. She had dodged rumors of her and Aaron being back together, and hateful glares from Kira. Though, that wasn't the least of her worries.

What plagued her now was the fact that the school was abuzz about Reid Garwin asking out Natalie Randall. The thought made her stomach turn. She did not want to see Reid Garwin all over Miss Perfect. She would end up being the ninth wheel at Nicky's tonight and she hated it.

Sure enough, only minutes after her, Tyler and Vera arrived so did Reid and Natalie. Athena rolled her eyes and excused herself to get some food from the bar. She leaned against the bar and ordered a burger and fries.

She couldn't help but notice how dangerously short Natalie's skirt was, or how tight her top was over her rather large boobs. She glanced down at herself and noted the green graphic, long-sleeve t-shirt she was donning and the skinny jeans she wore underneath it. It was the beginning of February after all, and they were in Massachusetts _not_ Florida.

Her lips curled in distaste as she grabbed her tray of greasy fries and calorie-filled burger. Though, she didn't much care. She was on the soccer team for a reason; it helped burn off all the calories she ate.

Annoyed at herself for feeling jealous, Athena started towards them and took a seat, letting her tray hit the table with a loud thud. All eyes were on her, she lifted a shoulder and gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," She mused before digging in to her food.

She glanced up to see Reid talking to Natalie, asking her what she wanted. She glanced at Athena and then back up at the blonde Son of Ipswich. She quietly said that she would have a salad, and Reid groaned before heading to the bar.

Athena rolled her eyes and glanced at Vera and Tyler who were happily engaging in conversation. Athena wiped her mouth and glanced at Natalie who was staring at her while she ate.

"Problem?" Athena asked taking a sip of her soda that Tyler had graciously purchased for her.

Natalie peeled her eyes away from Athena's burger and met her penetrating green gaze, her brown eyes swallowed hard. She was caught.

"I just don't see how you can eat _that_," She mused, her tone disgusted.

"Simple," Athena retorted grabbing her burger and taking a large bite out of it. She chewed obnoxiously and swallowed hard, glancing at Tyler and Vera who were both trying to hide their smiles. "Just like that," She shrugged her shoulders, and glanced up when Reid came back to the table with his burger and her salad.

"Getting acquainted?" Reid asked in a hopeful tone.

Athena smirked and glanced at Natalie before shoving a few fries in her mouth, "Yeah," She mumbled taking a sip of her soda and getting up.

She didn't know where she was going until she arrived at the pool table and noticed Aaron, Bordy and Ryan hanging out playing a game of nine ball. She leaned against the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Need a fourth?" She questioned, her tone showing that she was unhappy.

Aaron looked up and met her gaze, a small smile lifting on his handsome face, "Yeah sure," He grinned.

"We can play two-on-two…" Ryan stated looking down at his feet. He had apologized to Athena several weeks after the initial incident, and Bordy had done the same, but not as vocally as Ryan had.

"Sure, I'll play on Aaron's team…" Athena mused grabbing a stick. "If," she paused glancing at the blue-eyed boy. "…that's ok with you?"

"Perfect," He nodded his head.

The pool game started and Athena was enjoying herself, just hanging out with Aaron, Bordy and Ryan. It wasn't too awkward at all, and Aaron didn't try anything. She was laughing at something he said when she noticed Reid staring over in their general direction.

Her lips pursed when she saw his fists clenched on top of the table, and Natalie was obviously MIA for the first time all night. Athena scanned the room for her and didn't see her, she figured she went to the washroom, and shrugged her shoulders, going back to her conversation.

"You're going to cause yourself to have an aneurism if you don't stop that…" Vera swatted at Reid's clenched fists.

"Stop what?" Reid questioned, his jaw clenched as he slowly diverted his gaze to his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend.

"Staring at Athena and Aaron like they're going to start having sex on the pool table or something…" Vera mused, her hand resting on Tyler's thigh. "Seriously, she said they're just friends…"

"How could she be friends with that prick… how could she leave us to go hang out with him, and Bordy, and Ryan…" He mused, releasing his fists, and glancing down. He could see the half moon's that his short fingernails had caused in his fingerless gloves. It was probably a good thing that he wore those in cases like these. He was clenching tight enough to draw blood.

"Maybe it was the fact that she's surrounded by couples and she was by herself, maybe she felt awkward…" Tyler reasoned with him.

"She's never felt awkward before," Reid stated, his startling blue eyes staring intensely at his best friend.

Tyler held his hands up in defense, "Whoa man, don't take your anger out on me…"

Reid shook his head, "You're right, I'm sorry…" He fumbled over the apology.

"It could have something to do with your—uh, date…" Vera stated lifting her chin to the blonde who was returning from her restroom break.

"What about her?" Reid asked.

Vera watched as Natalie sat down and she lifted her shoulder to him, before returning to her own food. She let her eyes glance in Athena's direction and saw her having a good time, and didn't bother to cause a scene with her best friend.

"So, Thee… Bordy's having an after party this weekend, after the Valentine's Dance, you wanna go?" Aaron questioned as he watched Ryan rack up the balls.

Athena glanced at the table that consisted of her friends and then back to Aaron, it would probably be good for her to get away from them for a little while. To get her mind off of Reid, and the feelings she had for him.

"Yeah, sure… that sounds like fun," She nodded.

"You remember where he lives right?" Ryan asked rubbing the chalk against the tip of his pool stick.

"Yeah, he lives three houses up from Garwin's place…" She lifted her chin in Reid's direction. "I remember from his party after Fall Fest…" She licked her lips.

"Some of my friends from the public are going to be there too, I think it'll be fun…" Bordy lifted his shoulder without much enthusiasm.

Parties and after-parties were a custom in the teenage life of Ipswich natives; something that they all took away from their parents, no doubt.

She glanced back at the table and smiled a little bit when she noticed Reid's eyes were on her. She gave him a little wave before she jumped off of her bar stool and leaned close to Aaron, animatedly talking about Bordy's party.

This was really going to piss him off.

* * *

**The evil green monster shows his face a lot in this one. Jealousy, it's such a waste of time, but fun to write about! Hope you enjoyed! R&R! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Long chapter, yay for updates! Thank you guys greatly for the wonderful feed back on this story, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 08**

Things had been really weird for Athena over the next week. Natalie started sitting with them at lunch, and she was permanently attached to Reid like the plague. Athena didn't know if it was that part that bothered her, or if it was the fact that whenever Reid wasn't around she always had something negative to say to, or about, her.

Annoyed, Athena had swapped for sitting with Aaron and the boys one day, the Sons another, and then by herself out by the lake when things were getting too much for her.

Tyler had started sleeping in his own room; just because he thought it was the right thing to do. She tried her best to act like she wasn't bothered by anything that was going on, and tried her damnedest to act as though she liked Natalie, though the blonde surely did not like her.

Friday came quickly and Athena was walking down the hall her soccer bag tossed carelessly over her shoulder as she glumly walked towards the backdoors of the school. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone came up behind her and grabbed her sides.

She whipped around quickly and came face to face with her best friend, "Jesus, Reid…" She breathed heavily. She brushed her hair out of her face, "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He pressed his pink lips together.

Athena had been expecting this talk all week; she just hadn't expected him to wait until Friday to tell her. She nodded her head and he pushed the door open, holding it for her. She followed him towards the girls locker room, which was just a half a mile away from the school's back doors.

"Um," He scratched the back of his head, "I know we said that uh—that we'd go to the dance, tomorrow, together… you know as friends and all…" Athena nodded her head and fought back the stinging feeling she was getting in her nose.

"I understand," The dark haired girl stopped walking and shook her head. "I've got another date lined up anyway…." She shrugged her shoulder, even though she was lying through her teeth.

Reid's eyes widened and he coughed uncharacteristically, "You do?"

"Yeah, you know I figured since you and Natalie started going together that you were going to back out, so I needed to have a back up… there was no way I was going to a Valentine's dance stag…" She lifted her shoulder.

"Aaron?" He nearly choked on the other boy's name.

Athena scoffed, "No, he's taking Heather Samuels…" She glanced around, knowing that she was going to be late for practice.

"Who then?"

"No one you know," She quipped back as she started walking again.

Reid grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him, "Who is it?"

"One of Bordy's friends from the public…" She responded almost automatically.

"What?" Reid's eyes grew wide.

Athena gave him a forced smile and pulled her arm out of his grasp, "I've got to go; I'm going to be late…"

Reid couldn't say anything else; he simply nodded and watched her stalk off to the locker rooms. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, he thought to himself. Could Athena possibly stoop as low as going out with one of Bordy Becklin's friends? Someone from the public?

--

Athena quickly grabbed her things and ran halfway across campus to get to the dorms. She had to find Bordy and Aaron—and soon. She could not afford to go to the Valentine's Day dance alone; she had to get one of Bordy's friends to agree to go with her.

She ran to Bordy's room and banged on his door without a second thought. She waited for him to answer and was surprised to see Aaron open the door. She pushed her way in to the room and Aaron watched her with weary blue eyes.

"Thee, what's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Bordy, I need a date to the dance," She mused quickly.

"I'd love to take you, Thee, but I'm booked…" Bordy responded with a half smile on his face. "And you didn't have to get all worked up over me, babe…"

Athena glanced down at herself and groaned. She was still dressed in her blue sports bra and black soccer shorts, soccer socks pulled up to her knees, black and white Adidas flip flops and she was covered in sweat. She shook her head and glanced at Aaron before looking back to Bordy.

"You have to ask one of your public friends if they'll go with me…"

Aaron's face scrunched up, "Why do you need a date so badly?"

"Because," Athena whined and looked at Aaron desperately. "Reid came up to me today, like I told you he would, and said that he was going to take Natalie, so I told him it was no big deal because I already found another date…"

"And?" Bordy asked.

"I told him it was one of Bordy's friends from the public…"

Bordy laughed, "I don't think I'll have a problem finding you a date, Thee…" He opened up his phone. "Only problem is, do you want a blonde or a brunette?"

--

Athena fell on to her bed after a long, hot shower and sighed. She was going to be meeting her date for tomorrow night at Nicky's later that evening and she couldn't wait. Bordy promised that he was hot and not a complete asshole, though Athena felt she could handle any kind of guy at this moment, just as long as she had someone to drag to the dance with her the following night.

Vera stepped in to the room, "You're going out with a guy from the public?"

Athena rolled her eyes and muttered in to her pillow, "Yeah,"

"What's he look like?" Vera questioned.

"Blonde, hot and not a complete asshole…" Those had been her prerequisites for Bordy's search for her date. Vera sat down on her bed and she looked up at her best friend. "You'll get to meet him tonight,"

"Thee," Vera stated in that motherly tone that she didn't use often.

"Yes, Vee?" Athena rolled on to her back and stared up at her best friend, who had a look of concern etched in to her pretty features.

"Do you even know this guy?"

"Nope,"

"Then why are you going to the dance with him?"

"Because I couldn't exactly go _stag _to the Valentine's dance, now could I?" Athena scrunched her face up. "I mean, I bought a dress and everything…" She pointed to the dress that was hanging from the door of her closet.

"You could have just asked someone here…"

"No, its better that Reid has no idea who the guy is…"

"Why is that?"

"Then he can't threaten bodily harm before the dance…"

Vera rolled her eyes and laughed, "I guess that's a good enough reason…"

Athena nodded her head, "C'mon… we should get ready…"

--

Athena parked her car in front of Nicky's and stared up at the aged building, her heart hammering out of her chest nervously. She really hoped that Bordy knew what he was talking about; she prayed that this guy was good looking enough to compensate for her lack of date.

Normally she wouldn't be superficial, but when it came to making Reid jealous; she needed someone who was ridiculously good looking, just as he was.

She pulled her keys from the ignition and pulled herself out of the vehicle. She looked around and didn't see Tyler's Hummer or Caleb's Mustang, though Pogue's Ducati was parked out front already.

She noted Aaron's car and Bordy's and wondered if Ryan and her date were there. She hoped she'd be able to get acquainted with him before everyone else showed up. She entered Nicky's donning her normal graphic tee, skinny jeans and Chuck Taylor's. She wasn't trying to impress this guy, not really, and if he didn't like her for her, then he wasn't worth her time.

Aaron and Bordy were leaning against the bar talking to a tall, blonde guy just as Ryan was coming from the bathroom. Ryan noticed her and waved her over, she smiled as the three other boys acknowledged her.

They turned around and when the mystery blonde did she couldn't help but smile, he had gorgeous blue eyes, a plump mouth and a handsome face to go along with it all. He was dressed casually in a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a white shirt hugging his muscular chest.

"Thee, there you are…" Bordy slung his arm around her shoulders. "Athena Klien this is my buddy Carter Presley," He looked to the blonde. "Carter, this is Athena…"

"Nice to meet you," Carter's voice was deep and made Athena's smile brighten.

"Pleasure's mine, I'm sure…" She quipped back and fell in to conversation with the four young men. She was too lost in her precarious flirting to notice Reid, Natalie, Tyler and Vera walk in.

It wasn't until Tyler came up to get their drinks that he made his presence noticeable. He knocked his elbow in to hers with a charming smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Ty…" She grinned grabbing his arm and turning him towards her body for a hug. Tyler accepted the show of affection and eyed up the blonde stranger.

"This must be the infamous date…" Tyler muttered glancing from face to face.

"Infamous?" Athena arched an eyebrow.

"Reid won't shut up about it…" Tyler murmured before plastering on a large grin. "What's up man, I'm Tyler Simms…"

"Carter Presley," He remarked shaking Tyler's hand firmly. "You're one of those _Sons_, right?" He asked.

Tyler glanced at Athena and then to Aaron, Bordy and Ryan, "The coveted nickname," He mused shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm one of them…" He confirmed.

"That's cool," Carter nodded his head glancing at Athena and then to Bordy who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we leave these two alone… let's go play some nine ball boys…" Aaron lifted his chin and sent a wink in Athena's direction.

She gave him a satisfied look and watched as Tyler stuck around waiting for his drinks, the handsome brunette looked at his close friend, "You should come introduce him to everyone,"

"I don't know," Athena's lips pulled together in a pucker.

"He won't bite." Tyler pressed.

"Who won't bite?" Carter questioned his ears perking up at Tyler's words.

"My best friend, Reid…" Athena groaned. "He's a bit of a hard ass,"

"I can handle it," Carter assured her.

Athena shrugged, "Ok, let's go meet the rest of the gang then…"

Tyler smirked to himself; he found it convenient that Athena's date had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed Son of Ipswich. He crossed to their usual table where his three best friends were sitting, along with their respective girlfriends.

Athena found herself smiling just a little bit when Reid looked up and scowled at the blonde young man that was walking just a little closer than he had been before. She stopped at the head of the table and watched as several sets of eyes landed on them.

"Hey guys," She gave them a small wave. "This is Carter Presley," She put her hand on his arm and Carter gave her a warm smile in return, "Carter, these are my friends: Caleb Danvers, Sarah Wenham, Pogue Parry, Kate Tunney, Natalie Randall, and my two best friends, Vera Roberts and Reid Garwin…"

Reid stood up abruptly, letting the napkin that was in his lap fall to the floor, "Carter," He acknowledged the guy standing next to his best friend, he stuck out his hand ready to break the guys arm if he had to.

"Reid, nice to meet you…" Carter shook his hand roughly.

The testosterone was blazing between them, Athena could feel it. She was afraid she would have to jump between the two. Reid stared at her for a second and then looked back to Carter.

"Can I interest you in a game of pool, Carter?" Reid was straddling the bench and glanced to Athena who was vigorously shaking her head, 'No' to her best friend.

Carter looked at her, he could see she was telling Reid not to do whatever it was he was going to do, but he wasn't going to let some Prep School jerk scare him. Carter gave Athena a reassuring glance before accepting Reid's invitation.

Athena opened her mouth to protest but Reid was up and leading the new blonde boy away from her and to the pool tables. She turned and watched Aaron, Bordy and Ryan as they watched the two blondes interact.

At least she knew Reid wouldn't try anything stupid, or at least she hoped he wouldn't.

"He's a piece of work," Athena muttered. Tyler laughed and took a seat next to Vera, as Athena sat herself down across from them.

"He's hot," Vera mused with a grin.

"He's from California," Athena grinned glancing over her shoulder. She had found out quite a bit about her date in the ten to fifteen minutes they chatted. She smiled seeing that the conversation between Reid and Carter seemed to be friendly.

"You can't be _that_ desperate, can you?" Natalie piped in.

"Excuse me?" Athena blinked and directed her attention to the blonde girl.

The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and snickered, "You're slumming, seriously?"

Athena snorted, very unladylike but she really didn't care, "Actually, Carter chooses to go to a public, he doesn't like the restraints of uniforms…" Athena answered the unasked question. "His father is a Litigator; he was one of L.A.'s best but moved to Boston a few years ago…"

"Wow, you've got yourself a true Cali boy," Kate grinned, turning the attention from Natalie to herself. She didn't want to see sparks flying, at least not yet.

"Yep," Athena smiled. "I'm excited, he seems really nice…"

"They all do," Vera laughed nudging Tyler. "Remember sweet and innocent Tyler?"

"Tyler? Sweet and Innocent—ha!" Athena grinned stupidly. "Remember I know that one pretty well,"

Tyler grinned and glanced at Athena, "Don't give away all my secrets, Thee…" He pressed a finger to his lips.

Pogue decided to but in, "I remember the time that Tyler had you tied to his bed…." He laughed. "I've never seen Tyler as red as he was when I walked in,"

Vera laughed, she knew all about Tyler and Athena's history. She wasn't bothered by it at all; she actually found most of the stories highly entertaining. She pouted and looked at her boyfriend.

"You never tied me up,"

Tyler's lips twitched and he wrapped his arms around the dark haired girl, "You never asked,"

Athena laughed and shook her head, "I remember the time I walked in to the guys' locker room after practice one day, I thought everyone had left, and found Athena and Reid…" Caleb couldn't finish when a death glare was sent his way from a blonde that wasn't his girlfriend. He snapped his mouth shut and sputtered an apology.

Athena glanced at Caleb remembering that day all too well, she was waiting for him to finish but felt a weird silence fall over the table. She glanced at Natalie and saw that she was still glaring at Caleb for bringing something like that up.

She laughed and pushed her curly hair over her shoulder, "Does that bother you?" Natalie's head snapped in her direction and she narrowed her brown eyes at Athena. "You should get used to it," Athena rose from her spot near the blonde, "Because I'm not going anywhere…"

She pushed away from the table and headed over to the pool table where Carter and Reid were playing an intense game of pool. She smiled to herself when she heard Natalie give off an agitated screech.

Leaning against the pool table she glanced at Reid, "You haven't scared him off yet, I'm impressed…" Athena grinned at Carter, sending him a wink.

"I haven't gotten started yet," Reid mused, giving her a daring look.

"Don't worry," Carter came over next to her. "I'm not going anywhere," He slipped his arm around her waist.

Reid watched this and scratched his shot. His eyes narrowed and he called to his opponent, "Your shot Presley,"

Carter looked up and met the gaze of Reid Garwin, a threatening ice-cold gaze. His lips twisted in to a smirk and he situated himself to take his next shot. He sank two balls with ease, he grinned winking at Athena who uncharacteristically blushed.

Reid, annoyed at this, walked next to her, "He's too cocky,"

Athena met his gaze, "I seem to attract those types for some unbeknownst reason,"

"He's a poser from the public, Thee, seriously?"

Athena felt her insides rage, "I seem to remember a time when you ran out of Spenser sluts to sleep with and had to move on to the public whores…"

"That was different," Reid whispered harshly.

Athena turned to look him in the eye, "How so?"

"They were just girls to screw, they didn't mean anything." He watched Carter take his next shot, adverting his gaze from Athena.

"Who said I was in it for more than that?" She whispered watching Carter with hungry eyes.

"You can't be serious,"

"And if I am?"

"Athena." The way he said her name so sternly made her body react. She swallowed hard and pretended not to be affected.

"I never complained about the forty-six…." She glanced over his shoulder to Natalie. "Sorry, forty-seven girls you've slept with…"

Reid, still annoyed, glared at her sharply, "He's friends with Bordy Becklin, there's not telling where he's been…"

Athena snorted again and covered her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh at Reid, "This coming from the eighteen year-old who's slept with almost the entire female population of Ipswich."

* * *

**I love Athena. That sounds so biased, but I do. Her character just speaks to me. Anywho, I've updated my homepage with pics of Carter, Vera and the dress for Valentine's ... check it out... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well it looks like this one is winding down, I thought it might be a little longer, but my muses went where they did. This one should be ending in the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 09**

Reid stared across the floor to see Carter leaning impossibly close to Athena. Her arms were wrapped around his neck; the guy from the public had his hands firmly around her. Their bodies were intimately close.

_Too close_, Reid thought to himself.

He didn't like this guy and he definitely did not like the fact that he was here with Athena. The girl, with whom he was dancing, stared up at him annoyed.

"Ugh," She groaned following his gaze. The blonde glanced down at her and lifted a pale eyebrow in question. "You're here with me Reid, so be here with me… not her." Her tone aggravated.

He glanced back in Athena's direction and she met his gaze, but chose to ignore it and laugh at whatever Carter had said to her. Something, he was sure, that wasn't funny.

"I'm just worried about her; she's my best friend, Nat." He mused looking back down at his blonde date.

--

"This is getting a little ridiculous," Vera groaned in to Tyler's shoulder. The brunette Son of Ipswich met her gaze and she lifted her chin in Reid's direction.

"He nearly had a conniption when she didn't ride with us." Tyler mused.

"She didn't want Reid to be in her business," Vera lifted a shoulder. "I'm getting whiplash watching them watch each other." She smiled at him. "Nothing like a little high school drama, huh?"

Tyler laughed and shook his head at her; he glanced up and swallowed, "Oh God…" He moaned leaning his head against Vera's.

Confused, Vera looked up at him, "What?" She searched around them desperately trying to find something that would make Tyler react like this.

She soon found the reason for her boyfriend's groan and her mouth fell open in shock. She pulled away from Tyler as the crowd of Spenser students parted like the Red Sea.

"This isn't going to be good," Vera muttered.

Tyler agreeing grabbed her hand and headed over towards the commotion in the middle of the gym. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Not at all.

--

Athena smiled up at Carter, laughing at his lame joke. He was a pretty decent guy, and sexy as all get out, but she just didn't feel anything for him. It was bland, but it was nice to have someone paying attention to her.

She had been fighting against herself since they walked in to the dance. She wanted to look at Reid, she wanted to shoot daggers at him, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare at him longingly. She had caught him looking in their general direction, and when he did she would look away. Feigning interest in the blonde she was moving around the dance floor with.

"So, I told this guy to back off y'know…" Carter was moving on to some story about a guy he had gotten in to a fight with. Athena was only half listening, she really wanted an excuse to break away and get a breather. She glanced around looking for a good reason to leave his side for just a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Carter," She pulled away slightly. "I've got to use the bathroom," She stated abruptly, pressing her palms against the pale pink chiffon of her tea-length, strapless dress.

Carter looked down at her and his lips parted just a bit to show a flash of white. She gave him a small smile and he kissed her cheek, she turned to walk away when something gripped her shoulder—hard.

She whipped around quickly wondering why Carter would do that, but she didn't come face to face with Carter. No. She came face to face with Natalie Randall. A scowl crossed over her face as she pushed the girls hand from her bare shoulder.

"What do you want?" Athena snapped angrily. She was not in the mood for Natalie's rude comments or snide remarks.

"I'm so sick of you," She said through clenched teeth, her eyes catching a red light that passed overhead that made her look possessed.

"Sick of me?" Athena scoffed and watched Reid approach from behind his girlfriend, a puzzled look on his face. "I should be sick of you,"

"This is so ridiculous," Natalie rolled her eyes and her jaw clenched tightly. "I'm so done of everything Athena Klein."

"What the hell is her deal?" Athena's gaze diverted from the angry blonde to the confused blonde boy behind her.

Natalie let out a very odd, almost guttural sound before pushing Athena to the ground and climbing on top of her. Athena tried to push her off, but the little cheerleader was doing a good job at holding her hands and trying to rake and claw her way through Athena's defense.

"What the _fuck_, Reid get her off of me!"

"Nat, c'mon this is crazy… what are you doing?" Reid tried to pry his girlfriend off of his best friend.

"I am so sick of him reminding me that you are his best friend…" She tried to slap Athena, but the brunette girl blocked it. "I am tired of him always bringing you up in conversation…" She tried to whack her with the other hand, and connected.

Athena stared at her like she had lost her mind, "I _am_ his best friend, and don't you _dare_ forget it." She was taunting her now.

"The two of you make me sick to my stomach," Natalie tried to hit her again, angrily gritting her teeth as she screeched out each phrase.

"Could you try to control your girlfriend? I don't appreciate her attacking my date." Carter looked to Reid to do something.

Pissed off from earlier, Reid narrowed his eyes to Carter. He pulled his fist back and released, catching Carter on the chin. Carter reacted and his body lurched a bit with the impact of Reid's punch. Carter stared up at him, and speared the blonde to the ground without a second thought.

"Jesus, you need to do something…" Vera pulled on Tyler's sleeve. The brunette watched as Vera ran to her best friend's rescue. He sighed and did the same.

Though Reid didn't need to be rescued, he had rolled on top of Carter and was starting to wale on the other boy. Tyler encircled Reid's waist and pulled him off—still tossing punches.

"Calm down," Tyler breathed heavily as Pogue and Caleb came to hold Carter back.

There was yelling and screaming going on. Chanting. And the guys looked back to see Natalie was being detained by Kate and Sarah and Vera were holding Athena back who was absolutely livid. She was trying to break free from the death grip on her; blood was beginning to slip down her chin.

"Get her to the bathroom before the blood ruins her dress…" Vera stated pushing Athena and Sarah towards the bathroom.

Tyler nodded and Pogue grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him towards the same area. The rest of them were going to have to clean up the mess that was left behind.

Reid growled as he ripped his arm out of Pogue's death grip and glanced at Athena whose lip was bleeding and starting to swell. She even had a few scratches on her face from Natalie's acrylic nails. He glanced at Sarah.

"Go get the first aid kit…" He glanced at Athena. "I'll take her…"

Athena was about to argue, but Reid didn't give her a chance. He pulled her in to the girls' bathroom, quickly. Athena licked her bottom lip, her mouth filling with the taste of copper.

She made a face and glanced at Reid, her patience were starting to wear thin, "I can't believe she did that to you…" Reid breathed heavily holding her face in his hands now. She hadn't realized it until then that he had crossed to her. His blue eyes stared down in to her green ones.

"I can," Athena muttered looking away from him. "You're girlfriend is psycho…" Reid shook his head, "What the hell was that even about, I barely understood a word she was saying…"

Reid closed his eyes and let go over her face. There was a knock on the door and Sarah stuck her blonde head in.

"Here's the first aid kit, do you guys need anything else?" She asked quietly handing over the kit to Reid.

"No, thanks Sarah," Reid mused; she nodded and closed the door.

He placed the kit down and swiftly picked Athena up and sat her down on the vanity that surrounded the sinks. Athena squirmed but Reid didn't let her go until she stopped.

"Just relax…" He whispered opening the kit and taking out the hydrogen peroxide to clean the cuts on her face and lip.

He was still fuming about Carter and his fight with the public kid. He couldn't believe that kids audacity, or Natalie for that matter. He shook his head and started to clean her cuts.

"That guys a fuckin' prick…" Reid's lips pursed as he said this.

Athena stared at him for a moment, her lips slightly parted as he cleaned her busted lip. She could see a purple bruise starting to form on his cheek bone and wondered if he was going to have a black eye in the morning.

"Well that girlfriend of yours is a real bitch," She bit back and folded her arms over her chest. "Ow," She groaned when the peroxide started to burn.

"Don't be a baby…" He mused; that familiar glint in his eye. He focused on her lips and blew softly, relieving the pain.

Athena felt her insides flutter at this. His face was so close to hers, so near she could smell his cologne. She closed her eyes and felt the heat from his breath on her lips. Unconsciously she leaned forward and shocked herself when Reid's lips met hers.

At first she was shocked, but then she felt relieved. A wave of emotions washed over her as Reid's hands gripped her hips pulling her closer to his body. She didn't fight it; it felt too natural—too right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to indulge herself.

Their mouths together moved perfectly in sync. There was aggression, passion and animosity and plenty of undetermined emotions all rolled in to one long, mesmerizing kiss. Athena felt a familiar sensation running through her body and she knew that she needed to pull away. She knew that she had to stop this.

It took a few moments longer than she had wanted, but she pulled away from his wonderful lips. Her heart beating its way in to her throat; she sat back her lip hurting just a bit from the pressure of his.

"Athena—"

"Reid—"

They said each other's names at the same time. Both of them looking overly flustered. Reid breathed heavily, Athena licked her lips and started to talk at the same time Reid did. They both laughed a little.

"What was that about?" Reid stared at her, trying to keep her from avoiding his gaze.

Athena was quiet, she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know why she leaned in to kiss him. She didn't even know why he kissed back.

"Thee?"

"Reid, I—I…" She couldn't even explain herself.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked her, his brow wrinkled, trying to get an answer out of her. He wanted to hear it for himself.

"I don't know." She responded.

"What kind of answer is that?"

Athena slipped off of the counter, her body pressed even closer to Reid's and she stared up at him, "I don't know."

"Thee, this is me you're talking to…" She stared him in the eye.

That's exactly what she was afraid of. She couldn't tell him that she had been dying to kiss those lips for months now, that she missed being able to make out with him whenever she wanted. She missed having him hold her over the last few weeks. She couldn't tell him that she wanted him in the worst kind of way.

She looked down at the ground; her dark pink toes matched the sash on her dress. She couldn't believe all that had transpired. She was supposed to be enjoying this dance in the company of Carter Presley, not in the bathroom after being attacked making out with her best friend.

"That's what makes this so difficult," She finally spat it out.

Reid wanted to ask why, but he knew the answer. The same reason why he was having such a difficult time trying to process his feelings; trying to figure out what the hell was going on between them.

Did this mean that she liked him the way that he liked her? Should he make a move? Should he just be there for her? What the hell was he supposed to do when his best friend decides she wants to kiss him? The same best friend that he was head over heels for.

He took a breath and cupped her face in his hands again, he would know his answers if he let himself do this. If he just pressed his lips to hers, depending on how she reacted would determine whether or not it was worth it to fish a confession out of her.

Taking a slow steady breath he lowered his lips on hers again and waited to see what she would do. For a moment, she stood still, her hands instinctively grabbing his waist as he took her off guard. That only last a few beats before her lips began to move with his.

He could taste the copper taste of the blood from her busted lip, but he didn't care. His strong arms tightened around her, forcing her chest against his as he deepened the kiss with her. Athena's heeled feet were nearly off the ground as she pressed her lips in to his, moved her tongue to battle his.

How could this be wrong? She wondered feeling right at home in his arms as if she was meant to be there.

Reid pulled away and stared her in the eye.

"Athena," He breathed, she looked up at him, her face showing that she was conflicted still. "I want to be with you."

"What about Natalie? And Carter?" She asked, knowing the answer to the last one herself. Carter was nothing to her; at least he hadn't made it that far, so she knew it wouldn't be a big deal to her if she had to cut ties with him.

He shook his head, his blonde hair moving with him, "That's over with…" He mused pressing his lips to hers.

Athena smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Are you sure about this?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that a yes?"

"Did you ask a question?" She pressed her lips twitching with amusement.

"I swear, you are the most stubborn, hardheaded—" Reid was cut off when Athena forced her lips on to his. She couldn't fight it anymore. She wanted him, and knowing that he wanted her back made everything else seem unimportant. Reid pulled back, "—beautiful, sexy woman I have ever met…" He finished his sentence.

"Thank you," She beamed up at him.

Reid glanced at the door, "Should we join the party?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do about Natalie?" She questioned.

"Tell her to take a hike?" Reid smirked at her, pulling her hands in to his own. "I was only using her anyway…" He gave her a wicked grin.

"Using her? For what?" Her brow furrowed together.

"Can I add blind to the list?" Reid questioned.

"What the hell are you talking about Garwin?" She wondered out loud.

"I was using her to make you jealous,"

Her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe this. Had she missed this all along? She stared at him and shook her head, she had. Then again he had missed all of her obvious signs. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a commotion outside of the door.

"Let me in there," Athena heard Natalie's screeching voice. "I swear to God Vera if you don't move your fat ass…" The blonde cheerleader barked.

Athena's eyes grew large. The blonde crossed the line telling Vera she was fat. She waited to hear Vera curse the girl out and beat the shit out of her, but it didn't happen. Instead the door flung open and the blonde stared at Athena and Reid.

"What the hell is going on?" Natalie screamed.

"Natalie…" Reid pushed Athena behind him as he turned to the girl.

"Reid?" She fluttered her eyelashes rapidly.

"I'm sorry to do this but…" he glanced behind him at Athena who didn't say anything, she barely moved waiting for him to dump Natalie.

She noticed the heads poking in to the bathroom, all of their friends were outside.

"You're dumping me?!" She cried out, stomping her foot like a little kid.

"Well," he shrugged and put his arm around Athena's shoulders.

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot again and glared at him. "You'll be sorry Reid Garwin, you will be back… they always come back…"

With this she turned on her heel and stormed through the crowd of friends that were watching with amusement. Reid glanced at Athena and then to their friends. He grabbed her hand a turned her quickly before dipping her.

"Might as well entertain them, huh?" He proposed before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**Woohoo, so I didn't think they would actually get together at the dance when I originally started writing this. I was planning to do it at Bordy's party, but hey, Reid & Thee muses wanted to get together, and cut the BULL. So I let them. The next chapter will probably be the end, as I stated earlier. Please remember to R&R!! You make me smile when you do, I love it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Really this story ended in the last chapter, but I'm a freak and I like to be even, or at least try to be. So I thought it wouldn't hurt to add a last chapter. It's really a little fun and light-hearted-ness between my favorite couple, Athena & Reid. I'm just glad that I finally finished and that it's something else I can add to my completed list. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Things seemed to work out naturally for Athena and Reid. Natalie stared daggers at her for a week, and Athena threw them right back. They didn't have any problems with Carter at all, since he went to the public. The only backfire was with Aaron.

Athena found herself in a tough spot with Aaron, he didn't like Reid and Reid didn't like him. Aaron wanted Athena, but she didn't want him, she wanted Reid. Reid didn't like the face that Aaron still wanted Athena.

That caused a lot of problems.

"Aaron, could you please not go there?" Athena pressed her hand to her forehead. She was tired of Aaron trying to start fights with Reid.

Reid, who was trying to stay away from fights, was beginning to break. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to just walk away. Athena knew that she would have to step in and try and ease the bridge out over the troubled waters. It wouldn't be easy, but then again, what in her life ever was?

"I'm just pissed, Thee…" Aaron pulled at his curly brown hair. "I'm pissed that Reid gets a second chance and I don't."

Athena scoffed and pushed a finger in to Aaron's chest, making him stop his repetitive pacing. He looked down at her and his blue eyes focused.

"First of all, Reid and I weren't 'together' when I broke off our—whatever it was that we were…" She stated pointedly. "Secondly, Reid never cheated."

Aaron's eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up, "Athena,"

"Listen Aaron," She pushed her finger further in to his chest, hoping to maybe leave a bruise. "I am with Reid now, and nothing you can say or do is going to stop that." She smiled. "Though if you keep acting this way I cannot guarantee that Reid won't walk away next time and I won't be pissed at him when he kicks your ass for being a prick."

Aaron swallowed hard and stared at her, "Fine." He agreed his scowl not faltering. "If you want to be with that douche bag, that's your problem."

"Exactly, who I date is none of your concern. You can either accept the fact that you and I are just friends, or you can forget the fact that that's even an option." She pressed.

Aaron took a deep breath, his blue eyes closed tightly and he clenched his jaw shut. The muscles in his jaw working, she could see them grinding back and forth, she knew a bad habit of his when she saw it.

He would accept it. She knew he would, he didn't want her mad at him again. She smiled when he opened his eyes and she could read it all over his face.

"Fine," He managed. "But don't expect me to be his best friend…"

Athena grinned and nodded, "Trust me, I don't."

--

Athena curled her fingers around pale white skin, her eyes shut tightly, and her mouth open—gasping for air. She squirmed and yelped out as long, reed-like fingers pressed further in to her.

She let out a round of laughter, pushing the blonde away from her body, "You're not playing fair Reid Garwin," She mused, opening her eyes to look at the green felt before her. "You cannot tickle me while I'm trying to play pool,"

"Who said anything about fair?" He asked a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

"You're dirty," She slipped her fingers around the pool stick and leaned forward eyeing her next shot.

"You like it that way, baby…" He grinned from his spot next to her.

Athena dipped her head laughing and took her shot without further distractions. Her ball sank in to the pocket she had chosen and she glanced back at her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. She smiled at the word. She never thought that she would be able to use that term when describing the blonde haired Son of Ipswich. Best Friend, sure. Boyfriend, never.

But she could now. He was hers and no one else's. He wanted her and she wanted him. It couldn't get any simpler than that.

"Babe, are you going to take your next shot, or what?" Reid questioned, impatience written all over his face.

"Don't get antsy because you know I'm going to beat you…" Athena grinned and aimed for her next shot.

Reid muttered something under his breath and Athena took her shot, making it and beating Reid. She turned around and lifted her hands in the air; she drew some attention as she started doing her victory dance, which consisted of the 'Running Man' and the 'Cabbage Patch'.

Reid dipped his head, shaking it slightly; Athena Klein was definitely something else.

"I beat Reid Garwin, and he didn't even let me…" She stuck her tongue out at him and Reid stepped towards her. Two long strides and his tall, lean frame was pressed against her.

"Babe, you know the rule…" He grinned wickedly down at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what rule is that?" She asked him.

"Don't stick it out unless you intend on using it…"

Athena grinned at him and forced herself to her tip toes, capturing his lips with hers, she pulled away and winked at him, "The intension was there."

"Well, if it isn't the love birds…" A familiar voice came from behind them. Reid rolled his eyes and let his arms stay cemented to Athena's waist. "This seems oddly like déjà vu…" Athena glanced over her shoulder to look at Aaron. "Except the roles were reversed." He motioned to himself and Reid.

"Aaron, Drop it…" Athena hissed.

Aaron put his hands up defensively, "I didn't mean anything by it… Garwin wanna play a round?"

Reid took a few calming breaths and glanced down to his girlfriend. She smiled and gave him a pat on the arm, "Be good, and don't steal all his money…"

"Where are you going?" Reid hooked his arm back around her middle.

"I need a refill and I'm starving…" She smiled at him. "Want something?"

"Burger and fries," He kissed her quickly. She nodded and glanced at Aaron.

"Aaron, you want anything?"

The brunette looked up at her and then to Reid, who shrugged his shoulders, chalking his cue stick. He contemplated for a second and nodded.

"Sure, burger and fries if you don't mind."

"No prob," She smiled to them before heading off to the bar to order.

She watched the two interact and it seemed to have smoothed over just a bit, as Reid laughed at whatever Aaron was saying. Things were definitely feeling more natural for them. It wasn't like they even had to work at it.

She loved that.

--

Athena sat on her bed, English paper sitting idly in front of her, waiting to be finished. She couldn't concentrate for some reason; her mind was drifting off elsewhere.

Elsewhere; as in her blonde incredibly good looking boyfriend, elsewhere.

"You've been staring at that paper for twenty minutes, are you going to actually work or just continue to stare at it?" Vera asked with a laugh as she came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, just thinking about Reid…" Athena smiled just saying his name.

"You two are too much, if you would have just confessed to the man a few weeks ago, we could have avoided that…" Vera lifted her chin to Athena. She was referring to the scabbed over lip that was finally starting to heal.

"Whatever," The curly haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, you were made for each other." Vera fell on to her bed. "Who else could handle Reid Garwin?"

"I wonder that myself, sometimes…" Athena laughed shaking her head. "He's definitely a handful…"

"So," Vera sat up and her eyes were bright with question. Athena's brow furrowed and wondered what that was about. "Is the sex better now that you're dating?"

Athena looked up to meet her faze, "What are you talking about?" She was not expecting that kind of question out of Vera's mouth.

"With Reid, is the sex better now that you're dating or when you were just 'friends'?" She elaborated on her question, though Athena knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Who says we're having sex?" Athena smirked at her best friend before looking back down at her paper. It wasn't going to finish itself.

"You're kidding right?" Vera's mouth fell open.

"The gaping fish look isn't attractive, Vee…" Athena grinned to herself. "Is it hard to believe that Reid and I have decided to take this dating thing slowly?"

"Yes," Vera didn't hesitate.

"Well, we are serious about making this work…" Athena confirmed trying to hide the smile that was playing on her lips.

"I don't believe you! I can't!" Vera shook her head. "You're sleeping in the same bed almost every night and you don't have sex?" Her lips pulled upward. "Reid's too sexy not to screw…"

Athena tried desperately to hide her laughter, but she couldn't contain it anymore. An unattractive sound left her mouth as the laughter escaped her tight lips. She flung her body forward, her hands over her mouth letting out the chuckles.

Vera's eyes grew when she realized she had been played, "You bitch!" She grabbed her pencil and threw it at her roommate. "I was actually starting to believe you!"

Athena leaned back in to her pillows and settled her laughing, "I had you going though didn't I?" Thee laughed. She shook her head. "It's still incredible." She rolled her eyes. "He has been really great."

Vera scrunched her nose up and laughed at herself for believing that Reid Garwin wasn't having sex with his own girlfriend. The thought was simply preposterous. Though, she could see him doing it if Athena asked.

He had started paying more attention in school, doing his homework and assignments and staying out of trouble. All for her best friend. She smiled at the thought; she hadn't seen either of them happier than they were now.

"You guys seem really happy," Vera grinned.

"Now you and Tyler have some competition…" Athena winked and ducked when a textbook came flying at her head.

--

"Are you kidding me, that's bull shit…" Reid stood up and stared at her from across the table.

"Don't even go there!" She argued back and let the marker in her hand fall to the ground. "You are so freakin' hardheaded!"

"Me?" Reid's blue eyes widened. "I'm hardheaded? Have you taken a look in the mirror babe?" He pointed towards the hallway where there was a mirror hanging over an antique dresser.

"Guys, c'mon…" Tyler stood up and put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "It's no big deal!"

"It is, she made us lose!" Reid plopped back in to his chair.

"Me? How did I make us lose?" She argued back throwing a Pictionary card at him. "Only a retard wouldn't know what this is…" She tossed the white erase board on to the table.

"Don't be a sore loser Reid," Caleb grinned from the winning side of the couch.

"Oh shut up Danvers," Reid crossed his arms over his chest. "It isn't my fault my girlfriend doesn't know how to draw!"

"Excuse me!" Athena's hands found her hips and she glared at Reid, "You're the dumbass who couldn't figure out what it was, you couldn't draw it any better!"

"I bet I could," Reid stood back up and sidestepped the table to get nose to nose with his girlfriend.

Athena's eyes became amused and she held her head up a little higher, "Oh yeah?" She asked taunting him.

"You're really asking for it, Thee…" He mused rubbing his chin in a way that only he could.

"Am I?" She pressed again.

"That's it…"

In one swift movement Athena was over his shoulder and he was running out to the backyard of the Danvers' house. The rest of the group followed behind and watched as he jumped in to the heated pool with all of his clothes on, and Athena still over his shoulder.

The couple was underwater for quite sometime, but Athena came up first and every curse word in the book flew out of her mouth. She dunked Reid as soon as he surfaced and looked up at her friends.

Reid swam up to her side, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"You know it," She mused as a smile slid over her lips. "They look a little dry, don't they?"

"Oh no," Vera squealed and backed away from the pool. "Athena Joy Klein, I swear to all that is holy that if you get me wet I will kill you."

Athena frowned, "You're no fun," She splashed the water. Then she smirked, "Good thing I'm not the one going to get you wet…" She winked to her best friend.

Before Vera could react Tyler scooped her up and plummeted in to the pool with her. The mayhem continued with Caleb and Pogue doing the same with their girlfriends. Athena laughed wholeheartedly as she swam up next to her boyfriend.

Reid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

"Only you would decide to run and jump in to a pool before spring is even here…" She laughed wiping the water from her eyes.

He lifted a shoulder and pulled her closer, "That's what keeps you coming back for more," He retorted.

"That it does,"

Caleb ushered everyone out of the pool and in to the house for warm clothes, blankets and hot chocolate. The four couples were curled up on the living room floor wrapped in blankets, with the fire ablaze and a cheesy romantic comedy playing on the large flat screen above the fireplace.

"This is kind of surreal," Athena whispered burrowing herself further in to the warm fleece of the crimson red blanket that was wrapped around her and Reid.

"Why is that?" Reid questioned, his voice was low, as to not attract attention from the other couples.

"I don't know, I guess I never really saw us getting together like this. I didn't think it could be real."

Reid's arms tightened around her, "Everyone else was all wrong," He lifted a shoulder.

"You know," Athena pressed her lips together thinking about a way to put what she was thinking. "I think I kind of knew it all along," She laughed a little to herself. "You know, everything with us was just so natural, it worked and we didn't have to make it work…"

"Like we were made for each other," Reid added nodding his head, pressing his lips to her nape.

"Exactly, like no matter what happens with us, or whoever comes along, you _belong_ with me…" She turned her face to look at him. "No one else,"

Reid grinned, pulled her impossibly close to his body and pressed his lips to hers, "Possessive, I like it…"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I'm glad that you all have enjoyed Athena & Reid.** I know I have. I have no intentions of writing more about them, however I have had ideas for some Vera/Tyler or maybe some Vera pre-Tyler and then with Tyler. I don't know. I just got that idea during the previous chapter, but I'm not going to go there just yet. We shall see where this goes. I've been trying to wrap up from the Covenant-dom, but I keep getting ideas. It's sick, I tell you. Incredibly sick!

**Now that I'm done rambling, be nice and REVIEW! :)**


End file.
